


Ambrosia

by MikiBearxx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Comedy romance action, Dark Magic, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Heroes & Heroines, I Ship It, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Magic, Male and female ships, Male-Female Friendship, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiBearxx/pseuds/MikiBearxx
Summary: Cho Min Chae is a sophomore in college who's ready to become a physical therapist. After encountering with a monster and soon learning that her birth father is the God of dreams, Min Chae has been selected by Zeus and the Olympian Council to save the immortal and mortal by finding the stolen crystal heart of time. With betrayal among the team and with little time, Min Chae must save everyone before they turn into dust and disappear from the earth.





	1. Monsters and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyoneee ♡ welcome to the first chapter of Ambrosia. This is solely based off of my thread on Twitter. I decided to make it into a fanfic/au or whateva lmao so Check it out and enjoy ↪ https://twitter.com/MikiBearxx/status/1025479592201662464

 

 The smoke rises in the vacant temple. She hums as she closes her eyes absorbing the eerie feeling that rushed through her body. Her head hung low as she hummed more. The mark on her forehead was glowing brightly. She screamed in pain. The priests held her head back trying to ease her pain. The more she screamed the more the priests grew worried about her state. “Let her be,” Apollo instructed, moving the priests away from her. “A prophecy is coming.”

 

She clenched her fists and gasped. Her eyes grew white as her mouth dropped open uttering words.

 

 

“ _Olympus will fall into darkness. Time will be erased along with humanity. A God who hardly falls in love finally gives birth to a child. The child will soon become a warrior for our presence._

 

_She will gather her allies and restore time. However, the evil will harm her. The evil will capture and conquer time until it will be stricken with the power of chivalry by a young maiden._

 

_Thus, the light will drive and dismantle the darkness that has fallen upon Olympus. But a tree will be grown healthy and birth the child of a lost maiden.”_

 

 

Apollo nodded as the priests behind him erupted into a commotion of wonder. She closed her eyes and collapsed. Rising up, she looked up at the sun god. He placed his hand on her head as she fell to the ground. “Her memory will be erased. This young woman will never remember the events she has gone through. She has been selected by the descendant of Pythia.” Apollo addressed.

 

“But, who is the child? How will she save humanity?” One priest grabbed Apollo’s arm.

 

“I do not know. It's our job to figure out how to save our humanity in time. I sense she will be the greatest gift we will receive.” Apollo patted the priest’s head. “It will be astonishing.”

  


**༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶**

  
  


Minchae scrolled down on her phone as she crossed the street. With the chill autumn breeze in the air, Minchae looked up after crossing the street and headed to the route of her university. Ever since she was young, Minchae always wanted to be a physical therapist. She loved learning about the body and keeping it as healthy as possible. Plus, her mother was a physical therapist herself. Already experiencing her first semester at the university with countless memorable moments in her freshman year, she's ready to experience her second year as a sophomore in the second week of school.

 

Minchae entered the library and went to the back. The library was huge and had infinite bookshelves of books ranging from encyclopedias to comics. It had two levels. On the second level, more bookshelves and more computers than the first floor. It was calm and peaceful and one of the places MinChae and her friends love to hang out at. She soon saw her friend, Yooa, sitting by the window drinking her coffee.

 

“Morning, sleepy head.” Minchae beamed.

 

“Oh, good morning.” Yooa yawned. “I couldn't sleep at all last night.”

 

Minchae sat in front of Yooa, placing her bag in front of her. She rested both of her arms on top of the bag. “Someone's stressed,” Minchae muttered.

 

“Well yeah, it's the second week of school. We're sophomores now and I got countless of assignments to do before this week ends.” Yooa rambled as she closes up her white binder.

 

“Nobody told you to major in psychology Yooa…” Minchae sanged silently as she gazed her lavender nails.

 

“Hush. I like studying the mind and wondering why people like you speak useless crap out of your mouths.” Yooa arched her eyebrow at her.

 

Minchae broke out in a smile. “It will be worth it though. We'll become successful and well paid. Plus, frequent vacations abroad.” She winked.

 

“All you care about is money, huh?” Yooa smirked.

 

“Well duh, I can't just have a crappy career. I want to pursue something I'm passionate about and can be well off.” Minchae rolls her eyes.

 

“Is she talking about how much money she'll get with her career again?”

 

 

Minchae looked behind her and noticed that our friend Joshua arrived. Yooa and Minchae were friends ever since high school while Joshua met the girls during freshmen orientation. Since then, they maintained their friendship and become closer with each other even more as the days goes by. He brushed his dark brown bangs back with his hand before taking a seat next to Yooa. “What time is Ms. Mona’s class?” He asked the girls softly. Joshua pulled out a juice box from his bag. He took the straw, opened the plastic, and struck the straw in the tiny silver hole on the top of the box.

 

“10:30. Oh, wait did you do her dream assignment?” Minchae then asked.

 

“Dream assignment?” Yooa and Joshua both choruses in confusion.

 

“Yeah, she told us to write about our dreams. I did mines. Besides my dreams are _fairly_ interesting.” MinChae smirked. She strokes her long dark brown hair with her fingers.

 

“Oh, really, Sleeping Beauty?” Joshua smirked back at me as Yooa giggled at him.

 

“I'll just BS it. Who cares about dreams anyway…” Yooa shook her head as she muttered. MinChae grimaced at her comment.  _Dreams do matter, Yooa…_ MinChae thought.

 

She grabbed her mint green bag as she stood up. “I gotta go to class. See you guys later.”

 

Minchae and Joshua said their goodbyes to Yooa. Soon they both looked at each other. “Boba?” Joshua smiled.

  
  


 

Minchae took a long sip of her taro flavored boba and swirled her straw in the cup. A Boba shop was across the street from the university campus. Joshua and Minchae would always go after Yooa go to her A.M class and purposely never tell her they went even though it was obvious when they meet up with Yooa. It was also a place where Minchae can relax before heading to her class and also tell Joshua her dreams since he'll be her listener whenever she had a dream that bothered her. Even Joshua had weird dreams too.

  


Minchae bit her bottom lip, ruining the red gloss her lips. “OK, call me crazy, but do have a dream where a man knows your name?”

 

Joshua furrowed his eyebrows. “No.” He soon then laughed.

 

“It's not funny!” Minchae hissed, shoving his arms on the table. “Seriously it's very weird. He keeps calling my name everytime I close my damn eyes.”

 

“Maybe a hot guy is trying to communicate with you in your precious dreams.” Joshua winked.

 

Minchae rolled her eyes. “How cute,” MinChae muttered sarcastically. She poked the tapioca pearls in her cup.

 

“But in all seriousness, it might be someone important to you that are trying to communicate with you. Dreams do have messages, Minchae.” Joshua then shrugged his shoulders.

 

Every dream Minchae had someone was always communicating with her. She initially thought it was R.E.M. sleep, but she wasn't having a bad dream. It was just a normal dream. No monsters nor demons. Minchae checked her rose gold watch on her left wrist. “Well, I catch you later, Josh. First class to attend to on this fine Monday.” Minchae sighed. She dreaded going to Mrs. Park's class. and a creepy witch like aura, Minchae could easily fall asleep in the auditorium classroom or counting down the minutes.

 

“Be nice. She's really cool.” Joshua smirked.

 

“You're just only saying that because she passed you with an A. Plus she _liked_ you. She seriously hates me!” Minchae snapped.

 

Minchae groaned. She waved at Joshua walking away from the Boba shop. She crossed the street and was easily back on campus. Her class was in the west wing which was a long walk from the east end of the campus. Her phone vibrated as Minchae checked the caller ID. “Yes, mom?” Minchae sighed.

 

“Hi, darling! I just wanted to call and say have a great day! I know you're heading to Mrs. Park's class.” Haneul giggled.

 

“Wow, thanks, mom.” Minchae sarcastically muttered.

 

“Anyways, I will be late tonight since I'll be working late at the clinic. Make sure you lock the doors-”

 

“Close the blinds and curtains in the windows, set the alarm, make sure Nemo is inside, yeah I get it, mom. I'm not 12.” Minchae finished her sentence. She opened the door to the science building.

 

“Sometimes you don't. Remember the time you literally let a boy into the house?!” Haneul argued.

 

“Mom, he was a guy I was seeing! Plus, we were studying!” Minchae whined.

 

She then bumped into the janitor who was pulling out a trash bag from the cleaning closet. Her phone fell to the floor. He and Minchae nodded to each other apologizing silently. Minchae picked up her phone. “Hello? Yeah… I bumped into the janitor… Yes mom, the handsome janitor from orientation... Look, I have to call you later… Bye.”

 

Minchae entered the classroom after placing her phone in her pocket. The janitor tipped his hat. His lips formed into a smirk. He whipped out his phone and speed dialed the contact. It ranged twice until the person finally picked up.

 

“Yes, this is Heechul a.k.a Hermes. We finally found her. She looks _exactly_ like Minwoo!” Heechul grinned. “Plus, her mother called me handsome! What?... I _really_ heard her say that! Ok, ok! I'll get her!”

  


**༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶**

 

  


The class finally ended as Minchae packed her books back into her bag. She hung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the aisle until her professor called her name.

 

“Minchae, please stay for a minute. I need to discuss something with you.”

 

Minchae felt the lump in her throat and her stomach was doing backflips. She slowly walked down the stairs as Mrs. Park took off her reading glasses.  _Am I failing? I would seriously cry if I am. I mean, I do all of the assignments!_ MinChae immediately thought.

 

She didn't know if this was bad or good. Plus, it shouldn't even be long considering she has another class to attend to. Minchae sat at the desk in front of Mrs. Park. Mrs. Park slowly approached her as Minchae heard nothing but the sound of her black heels and her golden bracelets on her wrist.

 

“Am I… in trouble?” Minchae nervously laughed.

 

“Oh, you're _more_ than in trouble, child. They're looking for you, Minchae. All over this city, this country, this entire world. You don't even know who your father is.” Mrs. Park smirked.

 

“I'm sorry, what-”

 

“Don't act like you don't know!” Mrs. Park glared at her. Minchae widened her eyes. This situation was entirely weird and she didn't know whether to laugh in her face or flat out cry in fear.

 

“If I can't get my revenge on them as I wanted to then I will make sure they will see you _dead_ before they arrive.” Mrs. Park soon cackled.

 

Her skin turned green and scaley as her dark grey hair turned into snakes. Her fangs grew in her teeth and her legs turned into a dragon body. Her wings erupted from her back along with a tail of a scorpion. Her nails grew into sharp claws. This was not Mrs. Park. This was a flat out monster right in front Minchae who's ready to kill her.

 

The monster let out a roar as Minchae races out of her seat and ran up the steps. Fear rushed through her body as she ran through the science building halls with the monster chasing her.

 

Minchae screamed out loud as she ran through the halls. The lingering students looked at her in bewilderment. “What the hell is she screaming for?! I don't see anyone chasing her…”

 

Minchae ran up the steps to the second floor of the science building as the monster failed behind her. Her breathing became scarce as she continues to run. She almost slipped as she turned at the corner of the hallway. The handsome janitor was at the end of the hall waving both of his hands at her.

 

“Minchae, come inside! Quickly!” He yelled. He took out a golden gun from his pants pocket and pointed it at her.

 

“Don't shoot!!”

 

“Relax, it's not for you! It's for this piece of shit!” The janitor grunted. He shot the monster three times as the monster staggered back screaming. The smoke rose on her skin.

 

Minchae ran into the vacant lab as the janitor quickly shutting and locking the door down and propping the chair against the metal lock.

 

Minchae backed away from the door, trembling. Her body bumped against the sink counter. The janitor awkwardly laughed. “Well, this is totally unplanned. Every time I recruit someone I run into a monster.” He muttered to himself.

 

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!” Minchae screamed.

 

“This gun can hold her off. It can make the monster blind for a good minute. I made it myself.” He smiled, showing off his golden gun.

 

“No, I mean the fucking monster!” Minchae yelled, pointing at the door.

 

“Oh, that thing?” The janitor pointed behind him. “That monster is a _Kampe_.”

 

“A what?!” Minchae brushed her hair back with her hand. She took a seat on the barstool.

 

“It's this monster where it's half woman, half dragon with a scorpion tail and huge wings.” He explained. He then softly laughed. “They're _really_ crazy.”

 

“Then how come you and I can see it? No one saw it! They think I'm crazy!” Minchae shouted, soon standing up from her seat.

 

The monster banged on the door more as Minchae flinched. It already regained its sight. “Listen,” The janitor took off his grey hat. He brushed his curly black hair with his hand. “my name is Heechul. You and I are sort of not human. However, you are half-immortal-”

 

“Wait, wait. Am I dead? Cause immortal is like… death.” Minchae arched an eyebrow at Heechul.

 

“No, you're not freaking dead!” Heechul smacked her on the head with his grey hat. “What kind of bull- Anyways, I'm a God and you're the daughter of one. Only immortals, half or full, can see ancient Greek monsters.”

 

Minchae shook her head. She only heard monsters and gods when she was A. Younger because her mother told her these stories and B. From middle school because she studied world history and Greek mythology was apart of it.

 

_No way these monsters are real…_

  


“Yes, they are real!” Heechul stared at Minchae, slightly offended. Minchae’s eyes widened. “Did you just-”

 

“Yes, I can read minds. Now, listen. In order to kill that thing, you will have to strike it in its head.” Heechul pulled out a knife and soon grew into a sword. It had a golden handle and the metal on the sword was gleaming silver. He grabbed Minchae’s hand and made her hold the sword. MinChae was shaking out of nervousness and fear. “To defend yourself, you need to use this bad boy.”

 

Heechul pulled out a brown plastic tray from the desk. He tossed it to Minchae as she looked at the tray and then Heechul. “Really? A fucking lunch tray?”

 

“Look, that's all I freaking got! If you believe in yourself, you could probably use it as a shield.” Heechul pointed his finger at her.

 

Minchae rolled her eyes. “I can't fight that thing with a fucking sword. I don't even know how to kill it!” Minchae pointed the sword at the door.

 

“You will today.” Heechul calmly replied. He unlocked the door and removed the chair. Minchae shook her head, pleading Heechul not to let her go out there and fight. The door opened as the monster immediately clawed in the walls with her now large hand as if it was a dollhouse. Minchae screamed. “I can't fight this thing!”

 

“Just do it, DAMNIT!” Heechul shot at the monster. The monster roared. “I don't have a lot of bullets left!”

 

Minchae rushed out of the lab with the sword and lunch tray in her hand as she slashed the monster on its legs. The green scaly skin cut open revealing dark purple liquid gushing out of the wound. Minchae placed her hand over her mouth trying not to literally vomit right in the middle of battle as the smell soon approached to her nose. “Ugh, it smells like spoiled fish!”

 

“Duck!”

 

The scorpion tail swung at Minchae as she dropped to the ground. She got up and ran and continued to stab the monster at its legs. The monster regained sight and saw Minchae running around her. The monster grabbed Minchae by her leg and threw her to the other side of the hall as Minchae fell flat on her face. Her body ached in pain. The monster ran up to her and breathed out the fire from its mouth. Minchae shrieked and ducked into a classroom. She could feel the heat in the halls.

 

Minchae looked up and saw a professor and a group of students look at her in shock. Minchae got up to her feet and bowed. “S-Sorry.”  She slowly apologized. She ran out of the classroom as the monster was still waiting for her at the end of the hall. Minchae looked back at Heechul. “WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME IT BREATHES FIRE?!” Minchae screeched, pointing her sword at Heechul.

 

“I'm just as shocked as you are!” Heechul yelled back. “Behind you!”

 

Like a quick snap, Minchae quickly swerved around and saw the monster peering over her. She could hear the hissing, the smell of her vulgar breath, and the scaly skin up close. In full out 4D. Before the monster opened its mouth, Minchae quickly struck the monster in its head. The dark purple blood gushed out like a sprinkler as it coated Minchae’s face.

 

The monster’s eyes rolled back, showing the whites, and fell onto the ground. Minchae panted heavily and threw the sword and lunch tray on the ground.

 

She couldn't believe she killed a monster in the science building all while missing her second class.

 

“Congratulations! You just killed your first monster, kid!” Heechul patted her back as he stared at the dead body from the monster. He soon gazed at Minchae’s face that was splattered with the monster's blood.

 

“Oh, um. Let me… get… that...” Heechul pulled out a white handkerchief from his shirt pocket and dabbed off the blood on her face. He continued to dab off the blood softly. Aggravated, Minchae snatched the handkerchief from Heechul with a scowl and wiped off her face.

 

“I need an explanation, immediately.” Minchae glared at Heechul.

 

“Ask your mother. She will tell you everything.” Heechul scoffed. “I must get back and relay the message to them. You better watch yourself, Minchae. These monsters are everywhere and can try to kill you. Just like this Kampe.”

 

Minchae watched Heechul walk off as he placed his grey hat on his head. Minchae looked at the monster which turned back into a human. A knife was in Mrs. Park's forehead, her clothes were tattered. Minchae heard the campus police soon arriving at the building.

 

Minchae walked out of the science building and pulled out her phone. Everything was racing through her mind. She couldn't just tell Joshua and Yooa yet after what just happened. They might not even believe her. She dialed up her mother's phone number and hesitated before pressing the **CALL** button. She didn't know who her actual birth father was. Minchae always knew Sewoo was a good dad, but hearing more about her birth father made her even more curious. She wanted to know what he was like, his favorite things, and why he left her and her mother.

 

Minchae called her mother. It ranged twice until she answered. “I'm kind of busy right now, so I hope this is urgent sweetie,” Haneul answered.

 

“Mom, who is my birth father? I'm very serious.” Minchae demanded, clenching her fist.

 

Haneul was silent in the other line for two minutes. Minchae sighed aloud breaking the silence. “Forget it. You won't even tell m-”

 

“His name is Minwoo,” Haneul pronounced. “Your father is the God of dreams.”


	2. Confessions

The front door of the Cho’s home opened as Haneul tossed her keys onto the key tray. She closed the door behind her, locking the top lock. Taking off her shoes her feet fitted into the house slippers by the door. “Minchae!”

 

She looked around the living room, kitchen, and office. She then headed upstairs and heard the shower running. Haneul eased up and exhaled. Minchae arrived home safely. 

 

She took off her scrubs and threw on her comfortable clothing. The shower stopped as soon as Haneul headed downstairs to the kitchen. Grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator, she heard Minchae joined in the kitchen with a towel wrapped around her shoulders. 

 

“Oh, you're here. Let's sit down and talk.” Haneul half smiled. 

 

Minchae nodded and headed straight to the living room, resting on the dark grey velvet couch. Haneul sat closer to Minchae. “Now, I know I've been avoiding your question about who your real father is since you already figured out that Sewoo is not your father.” Haneul began. “Plus, I revealed your father's true identity.”

 

“Heechul was right then,” Minchae muttered. 

 

“Who's Heechul?” Haneul squinted, confused. 

 

Minchae shifted in her seat. “OK, so earlier today I was attacked by a monster-”

 

“Minchae!”

 

“I know, crazy right?” Minchae snickered. “Turns out Heechul is a God as well and I killed the monster with his sword.” 

 

“Did you get hurt? Is anything broken or-” Haneul immediately checked the injuries for her daughter. Minchae stopped her. “I'm fine. I just got some soreness in my body.”

 

Haneul sighed. “We're seriously getting off track.” She muttered. “Your father like I said before is the God of dreams. They call him Morpheus.”

 

Minchae widened her eyes. “So that was him who kept calling my name!” She jumped up from the couch. 

 

“He's been doing that?!” Haneul asked, shocked. 

 

“Yes. It happened ever since I went through puberty which was when I was like what, thirteen?” Minchae stated. 

 

Haneul shook her head in disbelief. It was her first time hearing that Minwoo was communicating with Minchae in her dreams. 

 

Minchae sat back on the couch facing her mother. Haneul continued, “I was in a dark place before I met your birth father. My father died and so did my aunt within a span of two weeks. I was really depressed. I met him at a coffee shop and he was really passionate and mysterious. He also had the brightest smile and very smart. A few months later after getting to know each other, we started dating. The more I knew who he was, the deeper I fell for him. When he told me he was a God it was very ridiculous, but the moment I saw him in my dreams I knew he was telling the truth.”

 

“Ok, then why did you have me?” Minchae arched her eyebrow. There must be a reason why Minchae was born because it sounded like an avoidable situation. 

 

“It was unplanned. He and I were engaged and were in the moment, heh. I found out I was pregnant and he was really pleased. Your father doesn't fall in love so quickly, but when he saw, met, and dated me he couldn't wait to marry me and have a baby with me. We loved each other so much despite the good and bad times we had.” Haneul soon grinned. 

 

Minchae held her knees. “So that fairytale you always told me before bedtime about a princess marrying a God was you and dad?” 

 

Haneul nodded. “After you were born, your father started feeding you this gold stuff or whatever... I forgot what it's called.” Haneul scratched her head. “Anyways, it made you half immortal which is why you see monsters.”

 

“Ok, then what happened to dad? Is he out of the country or…” Minchae’s voice trailed off as she saw her mother's expression. Haneul hung her head low not even looking at her daughter. Minchae sat there feeling really bad for her mother. She was really in love with a godly man who took care of her and Minchae. Even if she doesn't fairly remember him. Minchae hated seeing her mother sad or even crying right in front of her cause she too will soon feel the emotions. 

 

Minchae patted her mother's hand. Haneul wiped away the running tears from her eyes with her fingers. “He was called back because something has happened at Olympus. His phone number doesn't even work anymore, I've lost contact with him… I was basically hoping that he would come back, but he didn't.” Haneul expressed.

 

“What does he look like?” Minchae asked, trying to lighten up the mood. 

 

Haneul smiled. “Very dreamy. Like those actors in the dramas you always watch.” 

 

Minchae grinned widely as Haneul softly laughed. Haneul soon stopped smiling. “I need to start cooking before your father gets home. I bet he's really hungry after working for so long.” Haneul murmured as she got up from the couch. Minchae watched her mother walk out of the living room and head straight to the kitchen. 

 

Minchae soon got up from the couch and headed straight to her room. She closed the door behind her. Minchae sat on her bed opening up her silver laptop. Heading straight to Google, she immediately started typing away the questions that were running through her mind. 

  
  


**Half mortal half immortal Greek mythology |**

  
  
  


After clicking **search** , a term with a definition popped up on her bright screen. 

  
  


**Demigod**

 

  * A demigod or demi-god is a minor deity, a mortal or immortal who is the offspring of a god and a human, or a figure who has attained divine status after death.



 

  * The English term "demigod" is a calque of the Latin word semideus, "half-god".



_ More…  _

  
  


 

_ Interesting _ , Minchae tapped her chin. Her phone soon vibrated next to her.

 

  
  


**Genius Yooa ♡:** wanna Skype? I have good news! 

  
  
  


**Me:** Can't. Researching. 

  
  
  


 

Minchae tossed her phone to the front of the bed and continued scrolling down on the page. She typed in her father's name.

 

**Who is Morpheus? |**

  
  


More articles popped up as Minchae’s eyes widened. “Holy shit.” She mumbled. 

  
  


_ The role of Morpheus was as the leader of his two younger brothers, Phantasos and Phobetor (known as Icelus to the gods) who, together, were the Gods of dreams referred to as the Oneiroi - the Greek word for dream is 'oneiros'. _

  
  


The more articles Minchae clicked, the more information she was learning about her father. She was fascinated at how godly her father was and such amazing abilities he could do. Minchae started typing in more questions. Her lips spread into a smile. 

  
  


**_What is Mount Olympus?_ **

 

**_Who is Zeus?_ **

 

**_Why are the Titans banished?_ **

 

**_What's a cyclops?_ **

 

**_What is the Oracle of Delphi?_ **

 

**_Are Apollo and Artemis twins?_ **

  
  


 

_ This is my new family. The family I never knew existed…  _

  
  


**༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶**

  
  


Minchae sniffed the smell of her coffee before taking a very long sip. Yooa watched her and soon laughed, slightly loud, making Minchae spill a bit of her coffee on her chest. 

 

“Yah! This is my good shirt!” Minchae complained. 

 

“I didn't even know you  _ drank _ coffee.” Yooa snickered. Minchae rolled her eyes as she grabbed tissues from her bag. She dabbed the stain off annoyed. “I was just up all night researching.”

 

“About what?” Yooa arched an eyebrow at her. 

  
  


_ Shit… Just play it cool Minchae. Say something cool. Nothing about Greek gods _ . 

  
  


“Dog breeds.” Minchae smiled widely. Yooa laughed. Joshua finished eating his banana and nodded at Minchae. “Did you hear that Mrs. Park died? She got stabbed in the head!”

 

“What?!” Yooa yelped, eyes widening. “That's insane!”

 

“Yeah…” Minchae flatly said. Joshua immediately stared at Minchae. He figured Minchae wouldn't even care that Mrs. Park died, but Minchae was actually nervous from not slipping the wrong thing to them. “What? Do you want me to be dramatic or something?”

 

“Never mind.” He murmured, shaking his head. 

 

“Where were you in Mr. Wan’s class? One of my friends said you left early.” Yooa pouted. 

 

“Family emergency…” Minchae quietly said before taking another sip of her coffee. 

 

“Oh my God, what happened?” Yooa immediately grabbed Minchae’s hand. She had such a worried expression on her face it was hard for Minchae to make up a quick lie.

 

“My dad got injured at work so I had to take care of him. He, uh, sprained his left ankle.” Minchae let go of Yooa’s hands. She hid them under the table so Yooa and Joshua wouldn't see that they were shaking. 

 

“Hope your dad rests well. Sprained ankle sucks.” Joshua sighed. Yooa nodded agreeing. 

 

“Yeah, but I'm sure he'll get better soon.” Minchae chuckled, brushing her dark brown hair over her ear. Minchae held her tongue so she wouldn't let anything about her being half immortal slip out of her mouth.

  
  


After spending time with her friends and going to her classes for today, Minchae headed over to the science building. She searched for Heechul as the students were walking to their classes in the evening. 

 

“Heechul! Heechul! Ugh, where are you?” Minchae whispered. 

 

Minchae checked in the janitorial closet at the end of the hall on the first floor. He was nowhere to be seen. Minchae lingered around the halls peeking in the windows of the classrooms. She wanted to see Heechul before she left the campus. She wanted to ask him more questions about every God including him. 

 

Minchae stopped at the auditorium room where Mrs. Park used to teach. Her eyes widened as she saw Heechul in a grey button shirt with black pants and dress shoes teaching the class about sociology. She recognized the same notes she taken yesterday before Mrs. Park tried to end Minchae's life.

 

_ How in the hell did he become a professor?! He was a janitor! _ Minchae thought as she looked away. 

 

Spontaneously, Heechul’s eyes met with Minchae’s.  _ Oh shit. He heard my thoughts _ , Minchae immediately backed away from the door as students were preparing to leave our the classroom. 

 

Minchae waited until the room was cleared and entered inside. Heechul was busy packing his things in his dark brown leather bag. “I thought you were a janitor not being my sociology professor for the rest of the semester,” Minchae addressed as she entered the classroom. She folded her arms across her chest. 

 

“I took it as soon as it was open,” Heechul smirked at her. “It's super easy to fool mortals. Sociology is so easy to teach. Besides, me and you could become closer since we're all family.”

 

Minchae rolled her eyes. Heechul chuckled. He slung his leather bag over his shoulder. “I want to take you somewhere which will be your new home,” Heechul announced as he left the room. 

 

“New home?” Minchae immediately followed him. 

 

They both walked out of the science building as the sun was setting in the orange and pink sky. The wind blew into their hairs. Heading down the steps and walking on the sidewalk pavement leading to the fountain of the school, Heechul continued, “Tell your mother you'll be arriving home late. We're going on a field trip.”

 

"A field trip to where?" Minchae slightly laughed, arching her eyebrow.

 

"Mount Olympus!" Heechul beamed, throwing his arms in the air. 

 

_ Oh God... _


	3. New Place, New Digs

 

“There's no way we have a Mount Olympus over here in Seoul.” Minchae scoffed with a smirk. From what Minchae read online, Mount Olympus was the tallest mountain in Greece and was home for the Olympian gods. She didn't think twice there will be a Mount Olympus for them in Seoul. 

 

Heechul stopped walking and pulled out a pair of golden shoes with wings from his leather bag. He placed them on the ground and took off his shoes. Heechul then put on the golden shoes and tied the laces up tightly. Soon, the wings at the end of the shoes started to come alive and flap its wings like a bird. 

 

“Man, I missed you guys.” Heechul grinned as he looked down at his shoes. He then glanced at Minchae. 

 

“Hold onto me tight because we'll be up in the air,” Heechul announced. Minchae immediately grabbed Heechul’s arm. “Wait, are you seri- OH MY GOD!”

 

Minchae felt her feet lift off the ground as Heechul continued to fly away from the ground. Heechul gritted his teeth. “Gods, you're so damn heavy,” Heechul mumbled. 

 

“Gee, thanks for telling me I need to lose weight!” Minchae shot back at him. 

 

“I didn't even say that! Keep messing with me and I'll drop you!” Heechul looked down at Minchae. 

 

“Do it! I dare you!” Minchae yelled. Heechul nodded and held Minchae by one hand making her scream hysterically. Minchae held Heechul’s hand tightly as she shut her eyes. 

 

“That's what I thought!” Heechul laughed. He then carried Minchae with both hands. They flew in the sky as the streets of Seoul were busy as usual. With the wind blowing much faster than it was when she was on the ground, her hair kept on blowing in her face. It felt thrilling yet frightening that Minchae was up in the air. 

 

Heechul soon lowered down to the ground as they reached to the destination. Minchae fell onto the ground. “Thank God. Land!” Minchae cried out. 

 

Heechul rolled his eyes. “Thank goodness you're not my child.” He muttered. 

 

“What did you say?” Minchae lifted up her head as she narrowed her eyes at him. 

 

“Nothing. Let's go inside.” Heechul quickly plastered a smile on his face. Minchae looked up and recognized the very tall building. It's was the tallest building in Seoul. She held up her hand to block the sunlight directly shining in her eyes. 

 

“Is that-”

 

“Yep,” Heechul nodded. “welcome to Mount Olympus!”

 

The building was tall yet narrow and looked like a French fry to Minchae. The exterior of the building was silver and lots of guards were surrounding the building by the doors. They wore dark grey and black uniforms and had golden metal bracelets on their wrists. As Minchae and Heechul walked closer to the entrance, she noticed that the guards had one silver colored eye. 

 

“Please apply your thumb to here.” One guard formally stated, staring down at Minchae. 

 

Minchae looked at Heechul slightly worried. He easily placed his thumb on the machine. It read his thumbprint for about three seconds. It ranged confirming it was a God. The guard soon nodded at Heechul. “Welcome back, Hermes.” 

 

“Thank you, gentlemen.” Heechul grinned, patting one of the guards back. He then noticed Minchae hasn't moved yet. “Come on! Time is wasting, kid!”

 

Minchae pressed her thumb on the machine. It read for about 3 seconds. Suddenly she felt a sharp prick on her thumb causing her hand to pull away from the machine. She gazed at her thumb and noticed a small cut bleeding lightly. 

 

The guard arched an eyebrow at her after he read the screen. “Morpheus’s daughter, eh?” 

 

Minchae avoided the guard’s eyes, slightly flustered. 

 

“What? He has a daughter?” The other guard who ran Heechul’s thumbprint spoke. 

 

“Yeah. Probably found the right one.” The guard jokes. His smile disappeared as he looked at Minchae. “Listen, kid. Don't worry about that sharp sensation you just felt. It's your first timing coming here since you're a half-blood. It happens all the time to people like you.”

 

He let her in as Minchae walked past him. She then heard him whisper to her. “Just know that you'll know more about your father.” 

 

_ How did he know it was my first time meeting him? _ Minchae thought as she sped walked to Heechul. She saw the smirk on his face and quickly looked away. 

 

“Who were those guys?” Minchae murmured. 

 

“Oh, those guys are our gatekeepers. They know  _ a lot _ about everyone. Probably too much… They sort out the people who are mortal and immortal. If the person is mortal, they set up an allusion that won't reveal our true selves. If you're immortal, then you get to hang it all out!” Heechul winked. 

 

Minchae softly smiled. It was pretty smart. Minchae understands that all the Gods and their children must be protected before the mortals could set them up or destroy them. Not every mortal could be trusted. 

 

The interior was nothing but silver and gold. The doors and elevators were gold along with the flooring. Only the ceiling and the furniture was in different shades of white and silver. 

 

Many creatures Minchae recognized were walking around the lobby or communicating with another. From satyrs to nymphs, each creature got a chance to reveal their true selves instead of hiding it from the mortal world. 

 

Minchae locked eyes with a centaur as he was walking to the front desk. He had handsome facial features and long dark brown hair. He wore a sleeveless army green tank and the lower half of his body matched the color of his hair except for his hooves which were black. The handsome centaur waved at her with a wink. Minchae immediately did the same being more flirty than he was. 

 

“Yah, do  _ not _ flirt with centaurs!” Heechul turned Minchae around as they headed towards the golden elevators. 

 

“Why? He was so hot.” Minchae smirked doing a double take at the centaur. The centaur stared back at Minchae.

 

“They only use you for your body, kid. Don't even waste your time.” Heechul sighed as he pressed the button for the elevator. 

 

“Really? I wouldn't mind a centaur to dic-” Minchae grinned. 

 

“I do  _ not _ want to hear your centaur fantasies!” Heechul interrupted as he pushed Minchae inside the elevator. 

 

Minchae rolled her eyes. She faced forward as the elevator doors closed shut. The elevator was well lit and had a long list of floors. From 1 to 123. 

 

“123 floors?!” Minchae read aloud.

 

“We live here, Minchae. This place houses for us and for business for the mortals.” Heechul explained. “The first 12 floors are the Olympian gods. Each floor is decorated by the God's-what you call it?  _ Aesthetic _ . 13-40 is for the business offices, halls, and all that jazz. Then you have the dormitory for you demigods which 41 to 70. 71-85 is the sacred gardens where they make marvelous healing potions. 86-99 is the observatory-”

 

Minchae felt her heart race as Heechul rambled on about the floors of Mount Olympus. She couldn't help but feel nervous and excited because she might be able to meet her real father. She placed her hand on her chest, feeling her racing heart. 

 

“Where would my father be in this place?” Minchae asked. 

 

Heechul lowered his eyes as he thought for a while. “He would be on Athena’s floor which is floor 8.” Heechul then answered. 

 

“Bring me to him. I want to see my father.” Minchae firmly said. 

  
  


༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶

  
  
  


The golden elevator doors soon opened after approaching the destination. Heechul and Minchae stepped into a grey lobby. The flooring was soft, light grey carpet filled with sculptures with and without the arms of women and men at every end of the corner. Soft melodies of the harp were playing in the background. It was fairly quiet. Heechul led the way as Minchae followed him like a puppy.

 

As they walked down the halls, Minchae noticed every name on the silver doors in golden lettering.  _ Cybele, Enyo, Hypnos, Pasithea.  _ Minchae blinked twice and remembered their names from her research. 

 

Finally, they reached the room Minchae was waiting for. 

 

**_Morpheus_ **

  
  


“Why would my dad be on the same floor as Athena if he's supposed to be with the Underworld which belongs to Hades?” Minchae asked Heechul. 

 

“You're not the only one who asked that question, kid. Just ask the big boss over this entire building.” Heechul scoffed. 

 

He then placed his hand on her shoulder. “I'll be over there by the elevator doors which is down the hall from where we came in. I'll let you have some alone time with your father.” He softly smiled. 

 

“Thanks, Heechul.” Minchae smiled back. 

 

Heechul nodded and walked away from Minchae, leaving her all by herself. Minchae exhaled as her knuckles soon knocked on the door. 

 

She waited for a while and then started twisting the golden knob. The door opened as Minchae’s eyes widened.

 

_ It was already unlocked…  _

 

Minchae slowly entered the chilled room. It was slightly dimmed and the room was decorated with dark colors of red, blue, and violet. To her right was a velvet red couch and a dark brown wooden coffee table with a white rug. As she walked further in the room, to her left was her father's bedroom. The door was cracked halfway revealing a king size grey bed filled with white blankets. 

 

Minchae soon approached another door. She twisted the knob opening the room. This room was her father's office. The walls were painted in ashy violet color. His desk was made out of glass. His grey MacBook rested on his desk along with the countless of papers and documents. There was her father. Standing by the window looking at the busy streets of Seoul. 

 

He was tall and fair-skinned with jet black hair. Slim, but also a muscular figure. Wearing a black suit, his hands were behind his back. 

 

“D-Dad?” Minchae softly spoke. 

 

He looked behind him as he turned around. His lips soon formed into a smile. “You're here.” Minwoo smiled. 

 

Minchae ran up to him and gave him a bear hug. Minwoo hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head. His left hand ran through her dark brown hair. 

 

“Finally, I can see, feel, and hear you,” Minwoo whispered. 

 

Minchae didn't want to let go. She took a whiff of her father's scent. Smelling like lavender, Minchae closed her eyes. It felt like a dream to her since she always saw him in his dreams. Now it was a reality. 

 

“Oh, you're crying.” Minwoo pulled away from her as he chuckled. 

 

Minchae grinned as Minwoo wiped her tears away with his thumb. “Why did you leave?” Minchae pouted as she hit her father's arm. 

 

“Zeus wanted me to be here, Minchae. Mount Olympus has been growing with darkness day by day ever since you were born.” Minwoo sighed. “Take a seat.”

 

He waved his fingers at the black leather chair as it levitates and pushed Minchae, making her sit down. Minchae looked at her dad then the chair in shock. 

 

_ Did he just--holy crap that was awesome!  _

 

“According to Apollo, a new prophecy has been revealed. Only Zeus and Apollo knows except us. It's making me very anxious.” Minwoo ran his hand through his black bangs. 

 

“Well, when are they gonna reveal the prophecy to everyone? They can't just keep it to themselves forever.” Minchae scoffed. 

 

“We'll never know.” Minwoo reached for his black coffee mug. He took a quick sip and sat the mug down. “So, how's school? What are you studying?” 

 

“Physical therapy. I want to become one just like mom.” Minchae proudly stated, shifting in her seat. 

 

Minwoo grinned. “Just like your mother, eh? I thought you would become a scientist.”

 

“Ew, no. I want to become successful in my career and earn a lot.” Minchae crossed her left leg over her right.

 

Minwoo stared at Minchae with his warning eyes. “It's not always about money, Minchae.” He said. Minchae rolled her eyes. “How's your mother?”

 

“She's fine, I guess.” Minchae tossed her hair over her shoulder. “She misses you a lot.”

 

“I know. If only I had contact with her. I should've reached out to her after I got a new phone.” Minwoo sighed, sadly. He buried his face in his hands. 

 

Minchae pulled out her phone as she smiled. “You can always call, Dad.” 

 

She got up from the chair and went over to her father's desk as she dialed her mother's number. Minchae handed the phone to her father as he shook his head, refusing to answer. It's been years since he last spoke to Haneul. “Hurry, it's ringing!” Minchae hissed. 

 

“Hello? Minchae?” Haneul answered. 

 

Minwoo reluctantly took Minchae’s phone. “H-Haneul?” His deep voice rang Haneul’s ears. 

 

“Minwoo?! Is-Is it really you?” Haneul squeaked.

 

“Yes, it's me.” Minwoo chuckled. 

 

“It's… been years.” Haneul choked. “I missed you. A lot.”

 

“I would like to apologize to you and Minchae. I really didn't mean to leave you both. I wished I had visited you and all. It's one of the things I regret, seriously.” Minwoo said. He looked over to his side and saw Minchae looking around his office. 

 

“Once you buy me coffee tomorrow from the coffee shop where we met at then you're forgiven.” Haneul chuckled. 

 

“Of course. We can catch up.” Minwoo grinned. 

 

“I have to get back to work. Minchae, stay safe!” Haneul exclaimed before she hung up. 

 

“Whatever,” Minchae answered back. She was busy looking at the people walk around at the ground floor. 

 

Minwoo handed back Minchae’s phone and sat on his desk. Minchae placed her phone back in her back pocket of her black jeans. “Minchae-ah, you will be staying here.” Minwoo firmly said. 

 

“What?! Dad, I was planning to move in with Yooa! She just got a new place at an apartment complex!” Minchae complained as she stomped her feet.

 

“You will be safe here. Plus, I don't want you to get hurt. After hearing from Heechul that you killed your first monster which I am proud of-”

 

“That  _ rat _ ! I can't believe he told you that!” Minchae groaned. 

 

Minwoo rolled his eyes. “The point is, you should stay here. You'll meet other demigods that are just like you.”

 

“What if I don't want to stay here? I can protect myself, dad.” Minchae folded her arms across her chest. 

 

“Cho Minchae you will  _ stay _ here at Mount Olympus! No exceptions!” The gleam in his eyes glowed a faint gold. Minchae unfolded her arms as she felt his power in his voice. 

 

“Yes… I will stay.” Minchae obediently answered. 

 

“Good,” Minwoo smirked, slowly rising up from resting on his desk. “I'll contact your mother and let her know. Hopefully, she'll bring all of your stuff here.” He headed towards the door and exited out of his office. 

 

Minchae blinked her eyes. She turned around and watched her father walked over to the front door. 

 

“Do I even  _ have _ a room?” Minchae raised her arms up before placing them back on her side. She followed her father to the door. 

 

“You do. She'll be delighted to see you.” Minwoo smiled, before opening the door. 

  
  


**༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶**

  
  
  


Minchae and Minwoo stepped out of the golden elevator as they reached to the 50th floor. From 41- 70 was the dorm rooms for the demigods. The halls were cream colored with golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Just like Athena’s floor, they also had sculptures at every corner of the hall. Minchae could hear music blaring from some rooms. 

 

Minwoo walked down to the right as Minchae followed him. Two girls walked past them as they were busy chatting with each other. Soon, the nervousness returned again. It was like starting a new school year at a new school Minchae has never been to except this was the dorms. 

 

Minwoo and Minchae approached the dorm room. Minchae studied the area and noticed there was a big window out front along with a laundry room that was next to this room. The numbers on the room were written in golden lettering just like her father’s.  **_5015_ ** .

 

Minwoo knocked on the door twice. They both waited and the door opened. A short girl with golden blonde hair and big brown eyes peeked out in the doorway. She then smiled. “Hi, Mr. Minwoo!” She greeted.

 

“Gowon-ah, this is your new roommate, Minchae!” Minwoo placed his hands on Minchae’s shoulders. 

 

Minchae shyly bowed as Gowon did the same. “Nice to meet you.” Gowon grinned. 

 

“Minchae, Gowon’s been looking for a roommate for a while so I thought it would be perfect for you to room with her.” Minwoo turned to Minchae.

 

Minchae looked at Gowon and then at her father. She  _ is _ staying here for free without her worrying to pay half of the rent with Yooa every month. Plus, the distance from here to campus was fairly short compared to her home to the campus. The only thing she was worried about was making new friends which is not an easy thing to do.

 

“Ok. It won’t be too bad right?” Minchae mumbled to herself. 

  
  
  


Gowon showed Minchae around the dorm as Minwoo went down to meet up with her mom to get Minchae’s things. They had separate rooms which made Minchae super happy. She wanted the most privacy she could get. However, they shared a bathroom which was not too small. A shower, tub, sink, and toilet. The toilet was by the sink while the tub was against the wall and the shower took up the most space. The living room area had a couch and two sofa chairs. The tv rested on top of the dark wooden table. 

 

“ Your room is slightly decorated since my former roommate forgot her things on the wall,” Gowon mentioned. She opened the door to the room which was on the left side of the dorm room.

 

The room was fairly big with a twin sized bed, a medium sized closet, and a vanity. There were posters on the wall from well-known movies like  _ Titanic _ . The shelves against the wall were filled with mangas, a pink candle, an empty flower pot, and a few necklaces. The bed still had its white sheets and a grey rug on the wooden floor. The closet was empty except a gown that hung.

 

“Care to explain what happened to your roommate?” Minchae arched an eyebrow at Gowon.

 

“Oh… well.. She uh… died.” Gowon murmured.

 

_ She died?! _

 

“How in the hell did she die?” Minchae’s eyes widened.

 

“She was killed in a car accident along with her boyfriend. I don’t want to talk about it.” Gowon lowered her eyes. She held her shaking hands. Minchae studied her timid behavior and placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Hey, I’m going anywhere. Besides, my dad forced me to live here.” Minchae spoke. Gowon lifted her head. “That was your dad? Mr. Minwoo?”

 

“Sadly.” Minchae scoffed as she sat down on the bed. She almost fell back after realizing it was really low. Gowon giggled with Minchae. “I didn’t know Mr. Minwoo had a daughter.” Gowon tucked her blonde hair over her ear. She sat next to Minchae on the bed.

 

“Why does everyone keep saying that?!” Minchae fussed.

 

“Are you older or…” Gowon began to ask.

 

“I’m ‘98. What about you?” Minchae replied.

 

“‘00. I don’t look too young do I?” Gowon giggled. Minchae shook her head. “You look just fine. Besides, old ladies would die for your young looks.”

 

Gowon laughed. Minchae smiled at Gowon. She reminded Minchae like a little sister. Plus, her laugh was very cute. Her pink iPhone dinged. She looked at her phone and soon stood up. “Oh, it’s time!” Gowon turned to Minchae.

 

“Time for what?” Minchae looked at Gowon confused.

 

“Time for dinner! It’s 6:01 pm!” Gowon waved her phone with a smile. “Everyone eats dinner together for like three hours. You’ll meet everyone here.”

 

_ Three hours?! That’s a long time… _

 

Gowon went for the door. She turned before exiting. “You might wanna wear that gown that’s hanging in your closet. I’ll come back in ten minutes!” Gowon said before closing the door shut.

 

Minchae went to the closet and slid the door to the other side. She grabbed the gown from the hanger as her hand ran through the fabric of the dress. Closing her eyes, she hoped that her decision to stay at Mount Olympus was the best decision she ever made in her life. "Great. Now, I'm wearing a dead girl's gown." Minchae muttered, taking the hanger off the gown as she shut her closet door.  
  


 

 

**༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶**


	4. The truth and rumors

Minchae pressed down on her gown and took a look of her reflection in the mirror. The gown was a faint cream deep V neck dress. The golden chain rested on the top of her back. Her back was exposed and her chest showed cleavage from her breasts. She wore the golden bracelets that she found in the drawer on her wrists. The only things that were missing were shoes and makeup. 

 

_ This dress is not bad…  _

  
  


Minchae turned her head as she heard Gowon knock and then enter her room. She wore an off the shoulder light pink gown. A golden belt of leaves hugged her tiny skinny waist. Pink flowers were also encrusted on the shoulder of her dress. She had a thick golden bracelet on the middle of her arm. 

 

“You look so pretty!” Gowon beamed. 

 

“Thanks.” Minchae smiled. “Do you have any shoes I can borrow?”

 

“Yes. Be right back.” Gowon left Minchae’s doorway for a couple of seconds and then came back with a pair of golden heels in her hand. She handed them to Minchae. Minchae quickly took off her sandals and placed her feet in the shoes. Her fingers ran through the encrusted golden leaves along the shoe. Plus, they fit really well on her feet. Her and Gowon wear the same shoe size. 

 

“I bought some of my makeup as well as a hairbrush and a black scrunchy just in case you wanna put your hair up,” Gowon revealed her items behind her back. 

 

“Do you mind if you do my hair for me please, Gowon-ah?” Minchae asked as she took a seat at the vanity. 

 

Gowon placed her makeup bag and scrunchy on the vanity. She brushed Minchae’s thick and long dark brown hair. Minchae watched Gowon in the reflection from vanity mirror. 

 

“Why do we have to wear these gowns? I feel like I'm going to a costume party.” Minchae mumbled. 

 

“It's tradition.” Gowon smiled. She took half of Minchae’s hair and pulled it back. She tied it with the black scrunchy. “It was like that since I moved in here. The gods want us to embrace the Greek tradition I guess. However, the guys dress in suits because they think togas are weird.” 

 

“What happens if you  _ don't _ dress up?” Minchae arched an eyebrow. 

 

“You get scolded by your parents. It's not too bad. Even I didn't dress up one time and my mom got mad at me. Hers was funny, though.” Gowon giggled.

 

“Who's your mother? If you don't mind me asking...” Minchae sparked up the question. 

 

Gowon fluffed the top of Minchae’s hair. Minchae smirked impressed. Gowon did a good job of giving Minchae’s hair a nice look. Her hair rested on her shoulders and back. 

 

“My mother is Antheia, goddess of flowers.” Gowon beamed. “Do you like it?”

 

Minchae nodded. “It's really nice.” Minchae smiled. 

 

Her eyes lowered to Gowon’s arms. Both of her arms had pink flower tattoos on her forearms. Minchae’s eyes met with Gowon’s. Gowon noticed Minchae’s gaze. “Oh, I've had these ever since I was six.” Gowon shyly answered. 

 

“Did it hurt? Why did your mother give you a tattoo at si-” Minchae furrowed her eyebrows. 

 

“It just showed up on my arms. It's not an actual tattoo.” Gowon interrupted. “One showed up at night and the other showed up on the next day. My mom has them too. All of my siblings do. When I go to school I just simply wear long sleeves so no one will notice at all.”

 

“That's so cool,” Minchae spoke in awe. She wished she had a signature tattoo like Gowon. It would've looked cool and exciting in her arms. However, she sort of felt bad she had to hide them. Mortals can't be fully trusted. 

 

Minchae grabbed the peach pink gloss from the makeup bag and placed the wand on her lips, coating a pretty color on her full lips. 

 

Gowon grinned. “Let's go. We don't want to be late for food! I'm super starving!” Gowon grabbed Minchae’s arm. Minchae quickly grabbed the light pink purse and followed Gowon. 

 

**༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶**

  
  
  


The dinner was held at Dionysus’s floor which was on floor 12. The dining hall was huge and had rows of chefs serving traditional Korean food as well as other international food. The interior was white and gold along with the tables and chairs. Silver chandeliers hung from the ceiling shining brightly. A band was playing music and the majority of the people were conversating, drinking, and eating. 

 

Minchae glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 6:15 pm. Only two more hours to go. 

 

She saw many other people were dressed like her. Every girl's gown was in a different color and style. The men wore sleeveless or button downs shirts. Some wore suits. 

 

Gowon locked arms with Minchae. “Welcome to your first dinner! It may be a bit intimidating but I promise you it will be fun. Plus, the food is so good.” Gowon grinned. 

 

“Yeah…” was all Minchae speak out. Gowon spoke too soon. She was already intimidated by how gorgeous and handsome everyone looked. Better than the students from her university she goes to. 

 

The line for the food was beginning to grow as more came into the dining hall. A couple of people stared at Minchae whispering to one another. She knew people would stare at her since she is the new face that nobody has ever seen or maybe they already knew she was since Minchae  _ is _ Morpheus’s daughter. The man that hardly fell in love as some people have said to Minchae. The nervous feeling was growing more and more in Minchae’s heart. 

 

Gowon and Minchae waited in line for food. Some people greeted Gowon as Gowon greeted back happily. 

 

“Hey, where's the bathroom?” Minchae whispered, gripping the sides of her dress. 

 

“Oh, it's down the hall to your right. It's right in front of you when you reach it there.” Gowon answered without looking at Minchae. She then faced Minchae. “What's wrong? Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just gotta do a quick tinkle.” Minchae nervously laughed, stepping out of the line. “Just get me the same thing you're having.”

 

“Sure…” Gowon murmured as she watched Minchae leave out the room. 

  
  
  


Minchae busted through the big double doors of the women's bathroom and rested her hands on the edge of the counter. She breathed in and out slowly. 

 

“Relax… It's just a stupid dinner or feast or whatever you fucking call it.” Minchae muttered aloud. She face-palmed on her forehead closing her eyes. Minchae felt like going insane. 

 

Minchae didn't want to feel like an outcast, but the stares and whispers started to make her feel like one. 

 

She checked behind her making sure no one was in the bathroom, but her. No feet were seen. 

 

Her phone dinged and Minchae evidently checked it. Her mother sent her a picture of her and her father. 

 

**Mom ♡:** Finally meeting! We packed your things together and your father will send them to your room when he returns to Mount Olympus. Don't forget to visit on the weekends! Love you and please stay safe 

  
  


Minchae shut off her phone and gazed at the mirror. It was seriously official and she was here to stay at Mount Olympus. Of course, she had seconds thoughts on leaving, but her father shut all of the exits out. Her only good exit was her mother. 

 

Minchae groaned. “If I gotta please my real father and my mother then that's what I will have to do,” Minchae mumbled. 

  
  
  
  


Minchae walked out of the bathroom, checking to see if she wasn't stepping on her gown. She saw two men talking with each other angrily from afar. Minchae hid behind the male armless sculpture by the bathroom. 

 

“Son, all I ask for you is to be on your best behavior.” The older man hissed. “Do not embarrass me, Jisung, or your mother-”

 

“Persephone is not my real mother.” The younger man corrected his father in spitefulness. “My  _ real _ mother is back at her hometown thinking that you and I are dead.”

 

“It doesn't matter! If I see you comment slick words to your elders, you will never step foot in this building. You'll stay at home. Do you understand me?!” The older man growled. 

 

_ Who is that? Wait… He said Persephone… Holy shit! Is that Hades and his son?!  _

  
  


The younger man didn't bother to look nor answer his father. His father grabbed him by his black button down shirt. “ _ Do you understand me _ ?” His father repeated, leaning closer to his face. 

 

“Yes, father.” He mumbled. 

 

“Do  _ not _ disrespect me ever again.” His father turned his shirt loose. “I'll see you inside.” He walked to the dining hall, entering inside. The doors closed behind him loudly. 

 

Minchae carefully came out from hiding until she knocked the large flower pot on the floor, causing the younger man to turn his head. Minchae froze in place. The soil mildly got on her shoes and dress. 

 

“I swear I won't say a word!” Minchae held up her hands in surrender. 

 

“Don't even bother.” The younger man mumbled waving Minchae away. “He won't even care who listens to our conversations.”

 

Minchae walked away from the sculpture. As she walked closer to the guy, she noticed his true actual looks up close. He was tall and lean with dark red hair and piercing black-brown eyes. He wore an all black velvet suit with a blood red tie. A scar was on the top of his right eyebrow. 

 

“Shouldn't you be with the others eating pig intestines?” The guy nodded his head over to the dining hall. He turned around and started walking to the dining hall. 

 

Minchae immediately followed him. “Well, I was until I had to go to the bathroom and sort of… overheard your conversation with your dad.” Minchae muttered. 

 

He stopped walking and sighed. He turned around, facing Minchae. “Who the hell are you anyway?”

 

“I'm Cho Minchae and I just got here.” Minchae lightly jokes. 

 

“Minchae…” The guy murmured stuffing his fists in his pockets. He looked at her up and down and bit his bottom lip. “Well, I'm Taeyong. Prince of the underworld.”

 

_ Ok, this guy is really hot the more I look at him...  _

  
  


“You're very beautiful,” Taeyong said with a smirk. 

 

“Thanks.” Minchae shyly grinned. Her cheeks were slowly flushing with heat. His aura was very charismatic. His piercing gaze made her heart pound like a drum. 

 

“Who's your parents?” Taeyong then asked her. 

 

“I'm Morpheus’s daughter,” Minchae answered. 

 

Taeyong let out a laugh. “Morpheus has a daughter?”

 

Within a snap, Minchae rolled her eyes and groaned loudly. It was literally the third time she heard someone say this to her without any explanation and it was really getting annoying. “Why does everyone keep saying that?! It's like my third or fourth time hearing this shit!”

 

“Because your father doesn't fall in love too often, dummy.” Taeyong flicked her forehead making Minchae push his arm away from her, angrily.

 

He amusingly smiled at her. “Your dad is  _ so _ busy messing with people's dreams that he didn't even have the time to love a woman. Mortal or immortal…. Until that  _ one _ day when he let his brothers, Hermes, and his father take cover for him. He went to spend a year on Earth for a break from dreams and boom! Here you are… with his and your mother's DNA in yours.  _ That's _ why people are shocked that he has a daughter.” Taeyong turned on his heel and walked towards the doors of the dining room hall. 

 

Minchae blankly stared at him, processing the information Taeyong told to her. Finally, the truth was revealed to her and she finally understood the comments being made after hearing that Morpheus had a daughter. Her mother was right. Her father was super in love with her mother. Love at first sight. 

 

_ So that's why I'm so precious to my father… I was his first child he ever made.  _

  
  


“Wait, so this is good right?” Minchae grabbed his arm. 

 

Taeyong looked down at Minchae grabbing his arm and then at her. “As far as I know, yes. I don't see it as a bad thing. You're just daddy's precious little, spoiled princess.” Taeyong answered. 

 

“I'm  _ not _ spoiled!” Minchae scoffed, glaring at Taeyong. 

 

“Oh, yes you are.” Taeyong teasingly chuckled. “Your dad gets you everything you want. He probably moved you in here without the RA’s notice. That's the only way you get a room in here on the dorms.”

 

“That's a lie!” Minchae argued. 

 

“But you are lying.” His eyes glowed a faint lime green. 

 

Minchae stopped grasping Taeyong's arm. She noticed he could detect lies instantly. But how? 

 

Taeyong smirked at Minchae. “I can sense whether people are lying or telling the truth just by the readings of your heart, mind,” Taeyong kissed his two fingers and placed them on Minchae’s forehead. “and soul. See you around, princess.”

 

He entered inside the dining hall leaving Minchae flabbergasted and annoyed. Taeyong was such an arrogant idiot to Minchae and didn't know why she thought he was handsome until he revealed his true self around her. Just by a first meet. 

 

Minchae entered inside the dining room hall, searching for Gowon. She was sitting at the table with a few other demigods, eating happily. 

 

“Gowon, let's go,” Minchae muttered as she approached her. 

 

“Aw really? I was having so much fun and the food was good. Oh yeah, I saved you some!” Gowon rambled. 

 

“Yeah, that's nice, but we need to  _ go _ .” Minchae widened her eyes. 

 

“Gowon-ah!” 

 

Gowon turned around in her seat and saw Taeyong approach to her table, waving at her. Minchae stopped her right foot annoyed and rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms across her chest. 

“Oh, hi, Taeyong oppa! Have you met Minchae? She's my new roommate!” Gowon beamed, as she grabbed Minchae’s right arm. 

 

Taeyong smirked at Minchae. “Yes, I have met Morpheus’s sweet little princess earlier today.” 

 

Minchae glared at Taeyong, clenching her fists. Gowon’s eyes widened as she looked at Minchae then Taeyong. “Really? Since when?” Gowon asked. 

 

“Don't worry about it, Gowonie. We just met and talked about a lot of things,  _ right _ Taeyong?” Minchae sat next to Gowon, arching an eyebrow at Taeyong. 

 

“We sure did, princess.” Taeyong winked. 

 

Minchae immediately picked up the silver knife, pointing at Taeyong. “Stop  _ calling _ me that, you little insect!” She hissed. 

 

The other demigods seated with Gowon looked at Minchae worried. Gowon immediately sensed the tension in the room, laughing nervously. “Calm down, Minchae-ah. Taeyong oppa was just teasing.” Gowon muttered, lowering the knife down. 

 

“Yeah, I didn't mean no harm, Minchae.” Taeyong evilly grinned. 

 

Minchae looked away from Taeyong and stared at the table. She was still clenching her left fist as well as holding the knife, Gowon lowered under the table. Taeyong was getting deep into Minchae’s skin like poisonous venom. 

 

“I heard Lucas might be throwing a party soon. Are you going?” Taeyong asked Gowon. 

 

“Maybe. It depends on if I don't have too much homework from school. When is it?” Gowon asked. Minchae rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Gowon was falling for Taeyong's innocent get up when he was a jerk to Minchae a couple of minutes ago. 

 

Minchae turned to Gowon. “Don't you have a curfew?”

 

Gowon gasped, her eyes widening. “Oh my God, you're right! Plus, I haven't finished my homework!” Gowon stood up from her chair. She grabbed her plate of food. “It was nice seeing you again, Taeyong oppa! Minchae, let's go!”

 

“Right behind you.” Minchae flatly responded, dropping the knife down on the table. She followed Gowon as they walked out of the dining room hall. 

 

“Bye, Gowon! We'll meet again  _ real soon _ , princess.” Taeyong smirked at Minchae, earning a glare from her. 

  
  


**༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶**

  
  


An hour went by after Minchae and Gowon reported back to their rooms early than expected. Minchae didn't truly care and just wanted to get away from the formal setting. Minchae had boxes of her stuff stacked by her room. She was grateful her father picked them up from her mother. She unpacked her clothes box first and quickly threw on a pair of grey sweats and a matching grey shirt. 

 

Shortly, she started filling up the closet and drawers with her clothes. Decorating her room the way she liked it took her almost an hour. Her bed was raised up to the window. She also replaced the sheets with her lavender, pink and light grey sheets and pillows. 

 

A soft white rug on the wooden floor and her computer desk were neatly organized. 

 

Minchae lifted up her head after hearing a knock on her door. She opened the door as her father stood in the doorway. 

 

“Your room looks nice.” Minwoo complimented, looking around the room. 

 

“Someone told me you didn't contact the RA to let me know I was moving in here.” Minchae narrowed her eyes at her father, arms folded across her chest. 

 

“Who told you that?” Minwoo whipped his head around. 

 

“Don't worry about the source. Everyone thinks I'm spoiled because you got me in here super easy!” Minchae fussed. 

 

Minwoo sighed, running his hand through his bangs. He looked at Minchae. “You shouldn't listen to what people say about you and I. They don't know the full story. All they're going by is the word said by different mouths.” Minwoo sternly said to Minchae. Minchae lowered her eyes to the ground. 

 

“Besides, I already contacted your RA while you were at dinner. Her name’s Bora and she'll be taking care of both you and Gowon.” Minwoo held the mini golden yellow candles. He placed them back on the top of Minchae’s tall drawers. 

 

“Sleep tight, my dear.” Minwoo kissed the top of Minchae’s head. “You'll be fine here. Ask Gowon to help you around when you feel troubled if I'm not here.”

 

“Yeah, Dad…” Minchae mumbled as she sat on her bed. 

 

Minwoo waved goodbye to Minchae as he closed the door. Minchae softly groaned as she laid back on her pillows. First, getting lowkey dissed by the prince of the underworld and now being called spoiled by countless other demigods. What a great first evening at Mount Olympus. 

 

Minchae lifted her head as her phone dinged. She checked her phone and saw her received a message from Yooa. 

 

**Genius Yooa ♡:** yr mom told me about the roommate situation… Hope you have fun in the dorms

  
  


**Me:** I'm sorry ㅠㅠ I wish I could be there to explain 

  
  


**Genius Yooa ♡:** don't worry!! It's fine I'll ask Josh to be my roommate~

  
  


Minchae immediately sat up on her bed with eyebrows furrowed as she reread Yooa’s message. Why in the world would she ask Joshua out of all people?! 

  
  


**Me:** Josh? ಠ_ಠ Doesn't he live with his mom? 

  
  


**Genius Yooa ♡:** Yeah, but he's willing to move out if he can afford it... Josh works part-time remember? ¬¬”

  
  


**Me:** Oh yeah… (⌒_⌒;) well I hope you guys become closer as friends than me and you haha… 

 

**Genius Yooa ♡:** ofc! Don't forget to call us or we'll be mad ㅋㅋ 

  
  


**Me:** I won't ♡

 

Minchae’s door knocked again and slowly opened as Gowon poked her head in the room. “I was checking on you before I went to sleep.” Gowon softly spoke. She then opened the door wide as she gazed around Minchae’s newly decorated room. 

 

“It's even prettier than my former roommate’s decor!” Gowon smiled. 

 

Minchae smiled. “Please, it's not that amazing,” Minchae muttered, grabbing her flower pillow. 

 

“Are you kidding?! It suits you so well.” Gowon went over to Minchae’s bed. She sat in front of her wearing her turquoise blue and white pajamas. 

 

“Taeyong is such a jerk. I can't believe he said that to me.” Minchae mumbled. 

 

“Said what?” Gowon asked. 

 

“That I was such a spoiled princess here which I'm not!” Minchae scoffed. Gowon giggled. “He's the most spoiled out of everyone. I'm sure he didn't mean it. Everyone here is spoiled.” Gowon flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder. 

 

“Seriously?” Minchae smirked. Gowon nodded. 

 

“Not everyone is normal as you think they are. Everyone has secrets... which I shouldn't be talking right now because I might say someone's secret.” Gowon stood up from Minchae’s bed with her hands on her head, slightly panicking. Minchae laughed. 

 

“Don't worry. Whatever we say here stays in here.” Minchae winked. 

 

“Agreed!” Gowon nodded. She walked to the door with her slippers echoing on the floors. “Good night, Minchae!”

 

“Night, Gowon!” Minchae tucked herself in bed. She turned off the light and stared at the ceiling until her eyes felt drowsy. 

  
  


**༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶**

  
  


Dark hands gripped his pale skin. He felt his breathing grow shorter by the second. He tried to pry the hands off from his neck, but the strength was unbeatable. He stared into the red eyes of a woman, evilly smiling at him. She hissed loudly revealing her fangs. She raised her left hand of her sharp nails and strikes him in the face causing him to wake up sweating. 

 

Jaehyun lit up the candle and sat the candle on his desk. He pulled out a notebook and a pencil. He started sketching the monster's face he saw in his dream. She looked like a normal young woman, but her eyes and her smile was horrid. He couldn't make out what kind of monster she was. 

 

“You're awake.” Apollo suddenly spoke causing Jaehyun to jump in fear as he dropped his pencil on the desk. Apollo laughed. “Sorry that I scared you son.”

 

“I had a bad dream.” Jaehyun murmured, closing his eyes as he brushed his hair back. 

 

Apollo took a seat next to Jaehyun. He glanced at the drawing he drew. Recognizing the monster he drew, he decided to keep it to himself, hoping Jaehyun would know what kind of monster it was. He then felt Jaehyun's forehead. “You're warmer than usual. Did you see Phobetor?” He asked Jaehyun. 

 

Jaehyun nodded. “He was sitting on a rocking chair as that monster attacked me. Well, she was  _ going _ to until I woke up.” Jaehyun replied. 

 

They both grew silent as the flame from the candle flickered. Apollo didn't always sense whenever Jaehyun was having bad dreams, but this time he felt in his soul. He always told Jaehyun to sketch what you see and Morpheus could help him explain his dream better even though Phobetor is his brother. Jaehyun gulped and looked up at his father. “I only saw her face, but the rest of her body was dark.” 

 

“They're entering in your dreams…” Apollo murmured. 

 

“Who's they?” Jaehyun furrowed his eyebrows. 

 

“The darkness from the prophecy. The Oracle didn't mention what form it was, but she said that darkness is coming. It might be a monster now that you revealed what it looked like.” Apollo held up the drawing. 

 

He set it back down on the desk and went over to the tall white shelf in Jaehyun's room. The poppy mist would help Jaehyun fall back asleep after his nightmares, but Jaehyun used all of it. 

 

“I have to go to Gowon to make me some more,” Jaehyun explained. 

 

“Don't worry, I'll ask Morpheus to make some. I bet he has something stronger.” Apollo turned around. Before he walked out of Jaehyun's room, he gave him a warm smile. “Sleep tight. Tomorrow the prophecy will be revealed to everyone tomorrow.”

 

**༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶**


	5. New

Jisung scratches behind his white puppy's ears, smiling warmly. The puppy ran around in circles and gnawed his fingers with its tiny teeth. He petted its white fur as he carried it in his arms.

 

Sitting on his bed, he heard his mother, Persephone, singing in the halls. He feels at ease every time when he hears his mother sing. Every day at the underworld dark things happens between him or outside his room. Jisung is used to hearing the souls scream out in a plea, Cerebus barking loudly at midnight, demons trying to hurt him and his puppy, and seeing the angel of death roaming around the halls of the mansion. He sees it all ever since he was young.

 

Jisung wishes he lived somewhere else that was bright and happy, but due to the fact that his mother can't leave during the fall and winter season, he can only leave if Taeyong brings him. He appreciates and loves his father Hades when he's not angry. However, when he is angry, Jisung becomes afraid and goes into hiding in his room. He will hear his mother being abused. If Jisung intervenes, he gets a taste of angry Hades.

 

Taeyong protects Jisung the most from the world and whenever Hades is angry. He wants his purity to be protected and not ruined. He will always answer Jisung’s curious questions Jisung asks the best he can.

 

“I thought I told you to get rid of it,” Taeyong expressed. He had his grey towel wrapped around his neck. His red hair was damp from his recent shower.

 

“I can't. It's so cute.” Jisung pouted. The puppy barked wagging its small puffy tail, happily.

 

Taeyong sighed closing his eyes. “That dog stays in your room only. I don't want that dog to get eaten or killed.” Taeyong instructed.

 

Jisung smiled widely, showing his eye smile. “Thanks, hyung!”

 

“Whatever. Why don't you like Cerebus?” Taeyong asked.

 

“I do like him. I just thought it would be nice to have another.” Jisung shrugged his shoulders. He then rubbed the puppy's little belly.

 

Taeyong ruffled Jisung’s blonde hair and walked out of his room with a half smile on his face. Jisung then perked his head up with a thought in his mind. “Hyung, wait!”

 

“Yeah?” Taeyong then re-entered his room.

 

“Who's Minchae? I heard she's Morpheus’s daughter.” Jisung places the puppy in its small blue bed.

 

“Ah, princess? Yeah, she is his daughter. She's really pretty, but also really gullible.” Taeyong winked.

 

“Can I meet her? She sounds nice.” Jisung sat on his bed.

 

Taeyong hesitated to answer. It's been a while since Jisung visited Mount Olympus. He and his little brother are known to be the outcasts in the building. Not too many people want to play with Jisung either. Taeyong always told Jisung to ignore the rude comments, but Jisung easily falls for it even though it's untrue. It makes Jisung feel angry, frustrated and disappointed that people like him say mean things about his mom and dad. However, Taeyong fully understands why and rather not explain it to Jisung because it’s more complicated than just a stupid insult to his mom and dad.  

 

“Yeah, we can visit her.” Taeyong grinned. “Besides, you have to meet Taeil hyung for your Astronomy lesson today.”

 

“Yes!” Jisung excitedly said. Jisung likes meeting new people who arrive at Mount Olympus even though he's a shy person. Taeyong always tells him to improve on being more social with other and this was a perfect opportunity.

  


**༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶**

  


Jungwoo sat on the bench with Rena as they waited for the doors to open for the group council Apollo has organized for the Olympian gods and others to meet. Stranded with Rena on the 2nd floor of Hera, Rena was busy on the phone chatting with her best friend, Luna.

 

Being loud and obnoxious as she always is, Jungwoo hated being with his sister. Rena was so stuck up and annoying he always try to get rid of her his best way possible.

 

He then saw his good friend Jaehyun walking down the hall. Jungwoo was super eager to see him. He can now get away from his sister.

 

“Hey-”

 

“Can't talk right now. I have to find the others who are supposed to be here beside you guys.” Jaehyun stops Jungwoo in his tracks.

 

Jungwoo gave a perplexed look. He then stopped Jaehyun once again. “Well, I'll help you.” Jungwoo proposed.

  
  


Jaehyun gathered most of everyone except for Taeyong, Jisung, Lucas, and Yuta. While they searched for them in the building on the 65th dorm floor, Jungwoo and Jaehyun caught up with each other due to their busy school life. Jaehyun mastered playing the violin which was his main goal. However, he told Jungwoo about his recent dream.

 

“That's very weird. You said her entire body was dark?” Jungwoo asked. Jaehyun nodded. “Lower half actually, but she looked and felt real. It's like I know who she is but I don't.”

 

“I guess I'm not the only one who noticed the weird things that are happening in this place,” Jungwoo muttered.

 

Jungwoo noticed Yuta running towards them. “Sorry, I'm late. I had soccer practice.” Yuta said.

 

Jaehyun narrowed his eyes at Yuta sensing the lies. Yuta noticed Jaehyun’s facial expression and rolled his eyes. “OK, I forgot, but I'm not lying about the soccer thing, though.” Yuta pointed.

 

“Fine. Where's Lucas and Taeyong?” Jaehyun asked as the three of them walked back to the elevators.

 

“Lucas is on his way. Apparently, Taeyong hyung is arriving with his dad and Jisung. He was forced he told me.” Yuta replied. “That family is full of drama.”

 

“Likes yours is not,” Jaehyun smirked. Jungwoo laughed at the both of them. He sheepishly grinned knowing that his family was the worst out of all three of them. Zeus was the true womanizer king. Jungwoo still can’t believe his dad hit on Kun’s mom, Demeter.

 

“Yah, it's not my fault my dad wanted to fuck Aphrodite. Irene's mom is seriously hot!” Yuta laughed. “Thank goodness Irene's not with you. She would have beat the crap out of me.”

 

Jungwoo pressed the button for the elevator and the three of them waited for ten seconds. The golden doors opened as they all stepped inside. They headed back to the second floor and walked towards the council room. Rena was still on the bench just where Jungwoo left her. He tapped on her shoulder. “Hang up and let's go.”

 

Rena sighed and hung up the phone, placing the phone in her turquoise blue clutch. “This is so annoying. Why do we all have to go to this stupid thing anyway?” Rena grumbled.

 

Jaehyun turned around before entering the council room. “Don't tell my dad I told you all this, but the prophecy will be revealed today,” Jaehyun said in a hushed tone.

 

Jungwoo and Rena’s eyes widened in shock. “The prophecy?!” Both of them chorused in unison.

 

“Hush!” Jaehyun hissed, putting his finger to his lips.

 

Yuta scoffed. “I knew it! It made sense why we _all_ , sons and daughters of the Olympian gods, had to be here.” Yuta smirked. He rubbed his hands together. “Oh, this will be good.”

 

“What will be good?” Lucas asked as he approaches the group standing by the door. All of them whipped their heads at their tall, dark-haired friend.

 

“The prophecy will be revealed.” Yuta evilly grinned. Jaehyun groaned instantly regretting telling his friends.

 

Lucas's eyes grew big in shock. He tried to speak, but couldn't as he placed his hand over his mouth. “Yo, this is huge!” Lucas whispered.

 

“But will _we_ be in the prophecy or just someone else?” Jungwoo asked Jaehyun.

 

Jaehyun shrugged his shoulders as he shook his head. Jungwoo nodded and entered inside the council room first. The others followed him inside. The council room was similar to a courtroom with large rows of seating at opposite ends of the room. The room was in a faint cream color with golden specks on the walls. The ceiling was a painted landscape portrait of the Gods. Twelve golden seats were on the higher level at the center of the room. A seat for his father and mother, queen and king of Mount Olympus.

 

Jungwoo and Rena sat on the left-hand side close to the twelve sweats. He greeted the others and his friends that were seated on the same side as they were. Soon, the doors opened as the gods entered the room and took their seats except for Apollo who was presenting. The meeting has now just begun.

  
  


“Come on, Minchae! We'll be late!” Minwoo fussed. Gowon sighed shaking her head. “I told her right before she took her nap,” Gowon muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

 

Minchae quickly added a layer of red tint on her lips. She tightened her high ponytail and quickly ran out of her room. “Ready!” Minchae smiled.

 

Minwoo shook his head. “Your time management is very poor, do you know that?” Minwoo opened the door for the girls.

 

“I know, but it's better late than never, right Dad?” Minchae smirked earning a giggle from Gowon.

  


The three of them arrived at the council room quietly while Apollo was making his speech. Minwoo sat next to Hani while Minchae and Gowon sat next to Gowon’s friend, Irene. Irene didn't even dare to say hi to Minchae after greeting Gowon only. Minchae felt the cold shoulder immediately. Suffering the cold shoulder wasn’t new to her as she encountered this many times.

 

Minchae studied the entire room. Zeus had a youthful face, but his hair is coated with a hint of grey on both sides showing his age. His wife, Hera, was very beautiful and elegant. Minchae thought Hades would look old and evil, but Hades was a very good looking man. With his high cheekbones and fairly pale skin, he also had a chilling piercing stare just like Taeyong's. She locked eyes with Taeyong across the room. He gave a wink at her. Minchae roamed her eyes at Heechul. She gave a small wave to him as he waved back quietly.

 

“...Concluding, today's reports, we will transition to a bigger important topic. The new prophecy has been revealed.” Apollo spoke, gripping the sides of his white long sleeved shirt.

 

_Prophecy?_

  


She turned to her father as he looked at her back worried. She didn't think she will witness a hearing of a prophecy. Minchae simply thought it was all for the tales.

 

Gowon grew nervous as well as she started to bite her fingernails. Minchae patted her hand away from her mouth.

 

“The Oracle has spoken on an early night with these words:

 

_Olympus will fall into darkness. Time will be erased along with humanity. A God who hardly falls in love finally gives birth to a child. The child will soon become a warrior for our presence._

 

_She will gather her allies and restore time. However, the evil will harm her. The evil will capture and conquer time until it will be stricken with the power of chivalry by a young maiden._

 

 _Thus, the light will drive and dismantle the darkness that has fallen upon Olympus. But a tree will be grown healthy and birth the child of a lost maiden_.”

 

Minchae’s mind went blank. She felt Gowon, Heechul, and Taeyong stare at her knowing that Minchae was the child suspected in the prophecy. She gripped the ripped seams of her dark blue jeans. Her heart pounded hard against her chest. Instead, she looked down at the ground and her black hightop Converse.

 

_No way… It can't be me… I'm not a superhero! I'm just a 20 year old trying to get her education so I can earn a living!_

 

Minwoo also avoided the gazes that some people were making. They were already suspected it would be her. He already knew the title the other gods have given him.

 

“My son has also had a dream about the darkness. From his words, he told me it felt real and was an evil woman in his dream. There might be evil in this building, but we don't know who it is.” Apollo stated.

 

Zeus closed his eyes and gripped the arms of the chair, processing everything Apollo has spoken. He breathed aloud opening his eyes. “We can't start accusing who's evil in this room now, son. We just need to be careful with each other and have our eyes open.” Zeus spoke. Apollo nodded.

 

Hera finished braiding her long, chestnut brown hair. “I would like to know who is the child in this prophecy. She's the main one to save us all.” Hera looked at her husband.

 

“Maybe we should figure out who the God is first. Some of us are not lovers.” Demeter suggested, staring at Zeus.

 

Hera narrowed her eyes at Demeter. She ignored Demeter’s gaze to her husband, flipping her long braid over her shoulder.

 

Hani turned to Minwoo. “Aren't you going to say anything? This might be you and your daughter.” Hani whispered.

 

“I don't know if Minchae can handle the pressure. You can see she's getting very nervous.” Minwoo whispered back. Hani gazed over at Minchae who was clenching Gowon’s hand like a stress ball.

 

Heechul stood up and straightened his grey jacket. “Your grace, I know who this person is. I just met the child a couple of days ago.” Heechul smirked as he gazed at Minchae.

 

Minchae shook her head at Heechul, hoping he won’t mention her name and her father’s name. She didn't even want to do it even if it was her. It was worse than the college entrance exams. Minchae doesn't even know how to fight nor is her knowledge about monsters is the greatest.

 

Heechul stepped down from the higher level and stood next to Apollo. “The God and child are Cho Minwoo and Cho Minchae. If you recall, Minwoo was a bachelor for a good while now until he birthed a child which is very shocking by the way. Since he has the busiest job for the dream realm, it would make sense that Minchae is destined to save us all.” Heechul proposed his theory.

 

“No way, Morpheus is the one.” Ares scoffed with a laugh. He stared at Minwoo then Heechul. “There are plenty of other worthy gods who can help save us all by their child.”

 

“I second this.” Artemis raised her hand. “What if this is me?”

 

“Oh, please. You're a freaking _virgin_ , Artemis. There’s no way you could be chosen.” Aphrodite muttered.

 

“You don't know that!” Artemis whipped her head at Aphrodite. “Maybe I _can_ be destined to save everyone. I can fight much better than everyone in here!”

 

“Not everyone.” Ares coughed. Aphrodite and Dionysus held back their laughter.

 

“I believe your theory, Heechul,” Athena spoke. She gazed at Minchae. Minchae felt the chills run down her spine staring back at Athena. “Come down, child.”

 

Minchae slowly stood up and stepped down the steps. Minwoo stood up instinctively until Hani sat him back down. “She got this, Minwoo.” Hani patted his arm.

 

Minchae walked and stood in between Apollo and Heechul. Her knees felt like Jell-O and wanted to hide. However, it was too late. Athena already called her forward. Athena smiled at Minchae. “I sense it. You're a very pretty and intellectual girl. Do you think you're the chosen one?”

 

Minchae looked at her dad and then back at the council. She felt all the eyes on her and had to remind herself to be careful what she said. Minchae didn't want to embarrass her and her dad in front of the entire Olympian gods and their children. “I think so.” Minchae began looking at Heechul then Athena, “I've been told that my dad is not the kind of person to fall in love so easily. However, I don't, um, believe I can actually do that saving the world thing.”

 

Athena nodded. “Not everyone is destined to, but when the heroism grows inside your heart then you'll realize that you are destined. You can also be trained. Majority of our heroes were trained to become the greatest heroes they are still known or remembered for. Not everyone is born with a warrior spirit like me, Artemis, or Ares.” Athena explained.

 

Minchae nodded, understanding Athena’s wise words. It was probably the coolest thing she has ever heard since 11th grade when her former crush Rowoon was a model at a famous modeling agency. Athena turned to her father Zeus. “What do you think?” She asks him.

 

Zeus took a long stare at Minchae which made her flustered and looked to the ground. Zeus’s dark grey eyes were hypnotizing. “We'll see. If she really is, then I'll have my faith in her. If not,” Zeus replied. He turned to Athena. “We’ll move on to someone else.”

 

Zeus wasn't easily persuaded by others opinions when it comes to crucial mission quests. He always wanted to go things his way and his way only. Sometimes, it fails which results in deaths. However, it's hard for him to admit he's in the wrong regardless if its love, parenting, or even games.

 

“We'll discuss the rest of this tomorrow. Everyone is dismissed.” Zeus announced standing up.

 

Zeus and Hera exited first along with Artemis, scowling at Minwoo. Hani smirked. “She's just a little pissed that she is not the God described in the prophecy,” Hani said, patting Minwoo’s arm.

 

“Ha... Well, she should be glad she's not caught up in this mess. It's very stressful.” Minwoo sighed.

 

Just as Minchae was about to go towards her father and Gowon, she felt her hand grabbed by a strong grip. She turned around and saw Apollo grabbing her hand. “I want you to meet my second born son.” Apollo smiled warmly.

  


**༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶**

  


“Thanks for inviting me to come with you, Minchae.” Gowon softly spoke. She brushed her blonde wavy hair behind her ear.

 

“Yeah, you're the only one I can honestly trust so far. I'm about to meet a bunch of new people. Plus, you know them and can calm me down when I'm highly nervous for my life.” Minchae nervously paced around the hall. Gowon smiled. “Just relax. New friends can be a great thing!”

 

They were waiting for Apollo and his few guests to meet Minchae. Minchae told her father and Minwoo was definitely excited. Of course, Minchae wasn't too keen about it but was willing to meet new people. She had to be familiar with everyone or she would feel like a lone wolf in Mount Olympus. Plus, her father suggested it would be great “networking” whenever Minchae gets involved with a quest.

 

Apollo appeared from the hall with Taeyong, his son, and three other people. Minchae plastered a smile on her face.

 

“Hey, princess,” Taeyong smirked at her.

 

Minchae rolled her eyes. “Hi, Taeyong,” Minchae muttered.

 

“Minchae, this is Jaehyun, Jungwoo, Jisung, and Irene.” Apollo introduced. Minchae nodded her head, before waving at them. She already knew who Irene was by her cold greeting, but never met the three boys.

 

“Jaehyun is my son, Jungwoo is Zeus’s son, Irene is Aphrodite’s daughter-” Apollo explained.

 

“And Gowon’s best friend!” Gowon cheered as Irene grinned, adoringly.

 

“And Jisung is my stepbrother. He really wanted to meet you.” Taeyong places his arm around Jisung’s shoulders. Jisung shyly waved at Minchae.

 

“I always dream about pleasant things by the way,” Jisung added. His face soon pained with regret wishing he didn't say that. Minchae smiled. “Well, that's good to know.” She softly laughed.

 

“Sorry, I didn't introduce myself earlier. I'm not very keen on meeting new people. I'm Irene.” Irene brushes her long dark hair with her fingers. She looked at Minchae up and down judging from head to toe. “You're roommates with Gowonie?”

 

“Yep. She's the sweetest ever. Gowon-” Minchae began.

 

“Uncle Apollo, can I go to gardens now? I did what you asked.” Irene turned to Apollo.

 

“Yikes,” Jaehyun muttered.

 

_Excuse me, what the fuck?_

  


Minchae clenched her fists, holding back an insult. She just met the girl and don't want bad tension between her. For the sake of Gowon and her father.

 

“Irene don't be rude.” Apollo hissed.

 

“Well, I'm being honest. I mean she's pretty,” Irene glances at Minchae. She then smirks. “But not as pretty as me.”

 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “It's also the conceited ones,” Taeyong muttered.

 

“I'm Jaehyun. I'm literally sorry for Irene. She's, uh very-” Jaehyun leaned towards Minchae.

 

“Vain? I know, I get it from my mother. Stop reminding me every chance you guys get.” Irene glared at Jaehyun. She smacked Jaehyun on his arm as he cried out in pain. “Plus, I can hear you.”

 

“Noona, what powers do you have?” Jisung asked Minchae in curiosity.

 

_Good question Jisung… I don't even know if I have any powers at all…_

 

“Oh, well, I don't know.” Minchae nervously laughed. “Does aeygo count?”

 

“You're probably a late bloomer. Irene was. Weren't you, Irene?” Jungwoo spoke, looking at Irene. He then gave a devilish smirk at her along with Taeyong.

 

Irene avoided Jungwoo’s stare and the truth, folding her arms across her chest. Jungwoo nodded, smiling at Minchae. “See, it's no big deal. The problem is that it comes during the unexpected time.” Jungwoo explained.

 

Apollo signaled Jaehyun for him to leave. “Oh, I gotta go. Have to go somewhere very important. I'll catch you guys later.” Jaehyun spoke. He held and kissed the top of Minchae’s hand. “It was nice meeting you, Minchae.”

 

“Y-You too.” Minchae felt her cheeks blushed red. Taeyong rolled his eyes as Gowon grabbed Minchae’s arm, smiling big.

 

“He's so romantic and sweet! Such a gentleman.” Gowon sighed. She then winked at Minchae. “Jaehyun probably likes you.”

 

Minchae laughed. “Ha! That's very funny. Let's not be delusional, Gowon.” Minchae then muttered.

 

Irene scoffed. “Don't get too comfortable, ‘chosen one’. I still don't believe it until I see some proof. Gowon, are you coming?” Irene said before heading to the elevators.

 

Gowon looked at Minchae and then at Irene. She nodded as she let go of Minchae’s arm and followed Irene. She waved at Minchae before Irene pulled her arm urging her to leave with her.

 

Minchae rolled her eyes. “She's such a bitch. I literally did not do anything to her and had the nerve to be rude to me!” Minchae complained.

 

Jungwoo grinned. “They're just jealous. You actually might be the chosen one.”

 

“I agree too!” Jisung nodded.

 

“At least you guys have some sense,” Minchae mumbled, folding her arms across her chest. Minchae was glad Jisung and Jungwoo believe her and Athena. She could never make it out alive with people doubting her.

 

“I want to take you somewhere.” Taeyong grabbed Minchae’s hand. Minchae groaned. “Going somewhere with you is the _last_ thing I want to do.”

 

“You'll like it, so relax, princess. Jungwoo, take Jisung to Taeil hyung, please. He has to attend his astronomy lesson today.” Taeyong called out over his shoulder.

 

“But I wanna go with you guys.” Jisung pouted.

 

“I'm always babysitting your stinking brother,” Jungwoo mumbled. “Come on, Jisung.”

 

Minchae snatched her hand away from Taeyong. “I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where we're going.” Minchae glared at Taeyong.

 

“We're going to my favorite floor. The shortcut to the Underworld.” Taeyong smiled.

 

“How romantic.” Minchae sarcastically muttered.

 

“Oh yes, it is. You and I will find that person who's haunting Jaehyun's dreams.” Taeyong cracked his knuckles.

 

**༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update due to school! Promise to update as much as I can~♡


	6. For the First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the triple chapter update~ :)
> 
> *Phobetor is the God of Nightmares*

Taeyong stepped out of the elevator first as the doors revealed a black hallway. The chilly air kissed Minchae’s skin as she shivered. Minchae gazed around as they walked in darkness while red color candles dimly lit the hallway. The floor was nothing but stones along with huge dark grey rocks. Minchae could hear the distant screams but didn't know where to look and find where it was coming from. Her fear was slowly rising by the minute.

 

“Watch your step and follow me,” Taeyong called out behind him. His eyes radiated a lime green. It glowed like a light stick.

 

Minchae nodded as she carefully followed Taeyong. She tried not to be too distracted by the darkness and focused on following Taeyong's shadow. Minchae didn't know where he was taking her and immediately wanted to go back.

 

“Taeyong, I want to go,” Minchae told. She could hear her voice echo in the halls. She also couldn't see the green glow from Taeyong's eyes as well. Minchae felt lost. “Where are you?”

 

“Right here.” Taeyong softly replied, standing in front of Minchae, causing her to jump in fear. Taeyong chuckled, amused by her reaction. “Hold my hand, wimp.” Taeyong grabbed Minchae’s hand, guiding her.

 

Minchae glared at Taeyong. “I thought you left me.” She muttered, clenching his hand hard.

 

“Why would I even leave you here when you can't even help yourself?” Taeyong sighed. He clenched her hand back as she whimpered silently in pain.

 

“I dunno. Seems like you do…” Minchae murmured. They walked in the darkness for five minutes until they saw a mint green light straight ahead. Finally, Minchae could leave this place. The closer they went towards the light, Minchae could see two people. She couldn't make out who it was until she remembered that familiar tall, broad person with milky white skin.

 

“J-Jaehyun?!” Minchae gaped. Jaehyun waved at Minchae. “Surprise. You've found me.” Jaehyun smirked.

 

“He wanted to come so I allowed him to,” Taeyong spoke gazing at Jaehyun, mischievously. Jaehyun nodded agreeing. “Besides it's _my_ dream I want to know about.” He smirked at Taeyong, earning a playful shove from Taeyong.

 

Minchae scrunched her nose. “Ugh, what is that smell?!”

 

“Death.” Taeyong nonchalantly replied. He gazed out into the sea of souls. Some of the souls swam to edge where Taeyong was standing, pleading for the rebirth of their now terminated lives. Taeyong walked away with both of his hands placed in his black leather pants pockets. He placed his foot on the wooden boat. “Get in.”

 

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_

  


Taeyong stepped in the boat and took a seat. Jaehyun carefully helped Minchae board on the boat. The dark figure raised its pale, skinny arms as he rowed the boat off of shore with the black wooden paddle.

 

Minchae glanced at the sea of souls soon at the skulls surrounding the dark dimmed lit area. She felt very uncomfortable, but also somewhat adventurous because she was traveling to the underworld with Taeyong and Jaehyun. It was her first time visiting the underworld and was true to the books she's read. The boat rocked side to side calmly as no one said a word. Minchae sighed out of boredom.

 

Minchae tapped on Charon’s shoulder. “Excuse me, but how long is this gonna take? I'm already getting-”

 

“ _Sit back… And await… the destination_.” Charon hissed revealing his frightening face. He had dark circles under his eyes with scars under his right eye and above his left eyebrow. He was paler than Jaehyun. His skin also looked old and wrinkly as if it was pulled back revealing his cheekbones like a skull. Charon looked very dead as if he was on his last life to live.

 

Minchae screamed in fright leaning back towards Taeyong’s chest, tossing the boat side to side even more. Taeyong and Jaehyun gripped the sides of the boat from falling overboard. She looked up and saw Taeyong's usual flirty smirk on his lips. Minchae rolled her eyes, disgusted, moving away from Taeyong.

 

“If you want, you can hold my hand so you won't be scared, Minchae,” Jaehyun whispered.

 

Minchae held Jaehyun's hand as she felt his warmth from his hand. Her cheeks blushed red again. Jaehyun is so nice and sweet, unlike Taeyong who teases and mocks her every chance he gets. She tried not to look ahead as more monsters were creeping from the shadows with their green, red, and yellow eyes. Charon pulled into a new shore where the ground was deep maroon red unlike stones from the previous shore. He struck his black paddle in the sea, stopping the boat. 

 

“Thank you, Charon. Take it easy, yeah?” Taeyong patted Charon’s back. He nodded responding as he watched Minchae and Jaehyun get off. Minchae avoided his eyes, clenching Jaehyun's hand harder. Thankfully, Jaehyun didn't notice Minchae’s sudden tight grip on his hand.

 

The three of them walked towards a gated area. The tall black iron gates were guarded as well. The sign up above glowed in a faint yellow reading Dreams Realm. Taeyong waved to the two guards, allowing Jaehyun and Minchae in. The guards nodded as the gates creaked open as Taeyong continued to lead the way.

 

“No one has ever been here except Taeyong and the other gods who belong here. It's sort of forbidden to come here unless they ask you to come.” Jaehyun mentioned.

 

“Why is it forbidden for us to come here?” Minchae asked.

 

Jaehyun shrugged his shoulders. “From what my dad told me, two demigods got caught sneaking into here and wasn't heard from those two ever again,” Jaehyun said in a chilling tone. “We're lucky because we have Taeyong.”

 

Minchae felt the shivers go down her spine after Jaehyun explained to her the forbidden access. If it wasn't for Taeyong, her and Jaehyun would not be seen again unless Apollo and Morpheus came to rescue them. Just by entering the palace, the eerie feeling was alive.

 

The home was big and had two curved stairs on the opposite ends. The house was also well lit as well with an enormous golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of the room, led towards another area that was dark. Upon the second floor was a person in black Greek armor. His heel was noticeably damaged. He stood on a platform like a statue not looking down on Taeyong, Minchae, and Jaehyun.

 

“Achilles?” Minchae mouthed to Jaehyun. He nodded confirming her correct answer.

 

Taeyong headed upstairs still leading the way. He made a face at Achilles making Jaehyun and Minchae feel very uneasy. Minchae shooed Taeyong away from Achilles. Taeyong walked away from Achilles and headed towards the right side of the hall. He grabbed and twisted the golden knob of the room that displayed on the sign, _Phobetor_.

 

Taeyong peeked into the dark-colored office and noticed that no one was inside. He waved at Minchae and Jaehyun to come inside. They both followed him into the office as the room grew cold. Minchae shivered, rubbing the side of her arms to feel the warmth from her hands.

 

“Where is he?” Minchae whispered. “It's so cold.”

 

“Don't know. Find something where we can access to dreams and nightmares.” Taeyong instructed as he searched the office.

 

Jaehyun looked under the desk as Minchae looked through the bookshelves. They couldn't find anything immediately until they heard the knob jiggle violently. Minchae gasped as the three of them hurriedly took a seat in the empty black leather chairs in front of his desk.

 

The bright fluorescent lights from the ceiling shined brightly as a tall man with a muscular build entered the room. He also wore an all-black suit and black military boots. His jet black hair was slicked back like Dracula and had dark circles under his eyes.

 

“What the hell are you kids doing here in my office?!” He thundered.

 

“We-We're here to see you because... we… Uh… like you.” Jaehyun awkwardly spoke. Taeyong face-palmed his forehead. They were caught in a lie.

 

Phobetor laughed, mockingly. His hands were behind his back until he sat down by his desk. Minchae knew that Phobetor was her uncle, but looked more frightening and harsher than her father. “Seriously, what the hell are you doing here? Unless you're here by an appointment then this situation will cool down.” Phobetor placed his feet on his desk, leaning back in his white chair.

 

“You were in my nightmare the other night. I want to know who that woman was. She might be a threat to us all.” Jaehyun stated.

 

Phobetor sighed aloud. “Kid, I can't really do that. I don't interpret nightmares unless it is scheduled. Go to Morpheus for that since he's free of charge. He does them all for ya.” Phobetor nodded his head to the door.

 

“But it doesn't make any sense. You're the god of nightmares, unlike my dad.” Minchae argued.

 

Phobetor took his feet off his desk and scooted closer. “Yeah, it _does_ make sense. I'm not- wait, did you say Morpheus is your father?”

 

Minchae nodded, aproovingly. Phobetor stared at Minchae for a long time and then laughed maniacally. He stared at Taeyong. “She's kidding right?!”

 

Taeyong shook his head not even cracking a grin. He wanted to slap that smirk off the god’s face. Minchae rolled her eyes as she slouched in the chair. She was so over people not believing she was the actual daughter of Morpheus.

 

“She's serious!” Jaehyun exclaimed.

 

“You're telling me that _my_ brother, Morpheus, knocked up a mortal woman and had a child?! That's bullshit!” Phobetor narrowed his eyes, pointing at Jaehyun. Jaehyun rolled his eyes, now becoming pissed along with Taeyong.

 

“Well, we're not leaving until you give us what we want.” Taeyong muttered as he leaned closer to Phobetor.

 

Phobetor scoffed. “Slow _down_ , buckaroo. I'm not your father who gives you everything you whine about and want.” He placed his hand in his face. He glanced at Jaehyun. "Sorry son, but I can't help you.”

 

Phobetor leaned back in his chair pulling out a stick of black licorice from his suit pocket. Eating it deliciously, Minchae looked at Jaehyun and Taeyong who were furious that the plan was not going the way it should be. She wanted to help Jaehyun since he was so nice and sweet to her. Plus, she didn't want to see her father or he would scold her for entering the palace of dreams without his permission or notice.

 

“I'll make you a deal.” Minchae arched an eyebrow at Phobetor, smirking at him.

 

Phobetor sat up and placed both of his hands on his desk, listening to Minchae’s proposal. “I can prove to you that I am your niece _if only_ you let us access to Jaehyun's nightmares.” Minchae firmly said.

 

Jaehyun and Taeyong's eyes widened in fear. Jaehyun grabbed Minchae’s hand. “Minchae, don't. What if you lose?” He muttered.

 

“Yeah, you can get nightmares for weeks if you lose.” Taeyong agreed. “He's not the one to place bets with.”

 

“Look, I'm tired of people doubting I'm not my dad's actual daughter. Also, I need to find out who's in Jaehyun's nightmare, too. I'm the chosen one. I have to eventually save you all from the darkness harming you!” Minchae fired back.

 

Phobetor roared in laughter again. “The chosen one from the prophecy as well?! Oh my _gods_ , this is unbelievable!”

 

Minchae glared at her uncle for a quick second and then took a deep breath. She had to ignore his offensive insults. She then made a smirk on her lips. “Shake on it?” Minchae held out her right hand over his desk.

 

“Sure.” Phobetor nodded. He tucked his sleeve with his hand as he shook hands with Minchae, causing her to pull away immediately as she yelled in pain.

 

Minchae gazed at her hand as the middle of her hand had a long cut oozing out crimson red blood. Taeyong's eyes glowed green in anger as Phobetor cackled. He was ready to lunge at the God until Phobetor pointed the sharp knife covered in Minchae’s blood at him. “Easy, buckaroo. You don't want it with me.” His eyes changed into raven black in warning.

 

Taeyong sat back down not leaving his eyes away from Phobetor. Phobetor’s eyes changed back to brown black as he whistled loudly. A skinny yet short man hurriedly entered into the room. His black bangs covered his eyes as he wore a matching suit just like Phobetor’s.

 

“Clark, run a test for me. I want to see if Minchae is my actual niece. My blood is in the chilled refrigerator.” Phobetor instructed.

 

“Yes, sir.” Clark nodded. He wrapped the knife Phobetor handed to him with a white cloth on its handle as he walked out of the room. Phobetor returned his attention to Minchae, smirking at her.

 

“Taeyong do you have a cloth?” Jaehyun asked, gazing at Minchae’s cut. Taeyong took out the black bandana that was wrapped around his left thigh. He handed it to Jaehyun. “Perfect.” Jaehyun grinned. He looked up at Minchae. “Do you trust me?”

 

“Of course I do.” Minchae choked out. She tried not to move her hand or the cut will ooze more blood and sting in pain.

 

Jaehyun wrapped the cloth on her injured hand. His eyes and hands glowed golden like the sun. Suddenly, MinChae could feel the pain slowly disappear. Jaehyun unwrapped the cloth from her hand. Minchae gazed at the small tiny cut on the middle of her hand.

 

“Oh my God. That felt so amazing! It felt like a healing cream.” Minchae gazed at her hand.

 

“I'm learning how to heal from your roommate.” Jaehyun winked. “Gowon has helped me out a lot.”

 

“Bravo, son of Apollo.” Phobetor applauded mockingly. “Minchae-ah, I hope you know now that I'm pretty much a sly fox when it comes to bets. Probably worse than Taeyong's father.”

 

Taeyong glared at Phobetor not saying a word, ignoring the snide remark about his father. Phobetor stood up and pulled out a red wand. He hooked it up to the computer screen as the wand glowed. Phobetor walked and stood over Jaehyun. “The screen will display the dreams and nightmares Jaehyun has had. What _I'll_ be doing is re-entering his consciousness to access his nightmares by simply touching his head. Nothing gross.” Phobetor explained.

 

Phobetor placed his hands on the top of Jaehyun's head. Phobetor’s eyes turned raven black again as Jaehyun's eyes turned white and his body went limp. Taeyong and Minchae watched the computer screen as Phobetor is rewinding the nightmare Jaehyun has had. There it showed a woman with a beautiful face smiling evilly. She started choking Jaehyun by his neck with both of her hands. The woman then hissed loudly like a monster as her face grew darker than her original fair-skinned tone. This wasn't a _kampe_. Minchae couldn't explain what it was. The footage stopped as Phobetor examined the female monster.

 

Phobetor’s movements jerked like an electric shock. He kept shaking his head. The footage showed the female monster running away and disappeared. Then, it sprang towards Phobetor causing Phobetor to remove his hands from Jaehyun's head.

 

Jaehyun groaned, closing his eyes and rubbing the sides of his head. Minchae checked on her uncle as he shook his head, his eyes turning back to his normal color. “I'm fine.” Phobetor muttered, as he went to the bookshelf. He pulled out a big brown book with golden pages from his tall bookshelf. Placing it on his desk and unhooking the red wand from the computer, he glanced at Jaehyun, “That monster is inside of your consciousness and might try to terrorize you. Are you imagining her?” He asked.

 

Jaehyun shook his head. “I didn't even think of her at all. She just appeared in my dream.” He replied.

 

“Interesting.” Phobetor smirked. “Well, I'll look more into it because this monster sounds _very_ ancient. Darkness _is_ coming and it already made its target on you.”

 

Minchae grew nervous as Phobetor said those chilling words. The pressure was seriously on. Every day, Minchae could sense the bad things coming in full force. She had to figure out how to save everyone just what the prophecy said.

 

“Not only that, but I'm calling your parents.” Phobetor smirked. The three of them groaned loudly. Minchae didn't want to hear her father's scolding from entering a forbidden place. She simply wanted her father to understand that she was trying to get more information about the darkness approaching. Of course, it wouldn't make her father budge. Jaehyun was gonna get it worse than the three of them since he lied to his father that he was going somewhere else.

 

“Thank you for helping us, Phobetor.” Jaehyun spoke as he stood up, exiting with Taeyong. Phobetor nodded. Minchae was the last to follow them outside.

 

“This won't be the last time I'll see you again, Minchae.” Phobetor chuckled.

 

“I promise it won't be.” Minchae looked over her shoulder before exiting out his office. Phobetor’s eyes changed to raven black unawaringly. He shook his head, closing his eyes. Clark entered quietly with the papers in his hands afterwards. “Apologies for snooping sir, but Minchae _is_ your niece and the daughter of your brother.” Clark handed the papers to Phobetor. He tossed the papers onto his desk, dismissing the results.

 

“She may be my niece, but she also has my powers.” Phobetor scoffed, folding his arms across his chest.

 

Clark swiped his bangs away from his eyes. His black brown eyes widened. “Are you sure?!” He nervously spoke.

 

“Positive, you fool!” Phobetor took a seat at his desk. “When she looked at me for the final time, I saw that same gleam I usually have in _her_ eyes. Minchae inherited my powers instead of my brother's.”

 

“Does she know she has your powers?” Clark fidgeted.

 

“Of course not. She has it, but she'll know eventually.” Phobetor sneered twirled the pen in his fingers.

 

**༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶**

  


Minchae rubbed her ears with her aqua blue towel as she walked into her bedroom wearing her comfortable plaid red pants and a large black t-shirt after her hot shower. Just as she opened the door to her bedroom, her father was already present, sitting on her bed with his arms folded across his chest glaring at her. He knew everything what happened from traveling to the dream world to encountering her uncle without his knowledge.

 

“Hey, Dad…” Minchae waved at Minwoo. The nervous feeling was alive in her voice.

 

“Don't ‘hey dad’ me. Phobetor told me everything! Why did you go to the dream world when it's forbidden?!” Minwoo shouted.

 

“Taeyong dragged me there in the first place!” Minchae complained.

 

“It doesn't matter! You should've said no and went with Gowon back to the dorm!” Minwoo ran his hands through his thick black hair.

 

Minchae scoffed. “Ha! Like I would ever become the third wheel. Irene doesn't even like me.” Minchae muttered, placing her towel down on her vanity.

 

“Not only did you go to the dream world, but you made a bet with your uncle which is very dangerous and you got injured! I don't want to follow your every move around here, but you're making me to. Besides, it's not even your dream.” Minwoo nagged.

 

“Jaehyun healed me!” Minchae said in a matter of fact tone, showing off her hand. “I know it's not my dream, but I want to help. We got even more information as well! Dad, this dark monster made its prey on Jaehyun. He might die in his dreams.”

 

Minwoo was already fed up with Minchae talking back to him. “Which will not happen! I'm the one who controls the dreams not you! You don't know how dreams work! You're just a helpless child of mine!” Minwoo fired back, pointing at Minchae. Minchae became silent as she looked away from Minwoo. She blinked away the tears coming from her eyes feeling frustrated as ever. It was the first time her father has ever yelled at her.

 

Minwoo sighed aloud. He walked up to her, placing her head against his chest. He hated losing his temper and yelling at anyone who was dear to him. Minwoo wanted Minchae to understand that it was dangerous what she has done regardless if she wanted to help and figure out the meaning of the prophecy.

 

“Listen, I didn't mean all the words I've said to you nor am I angry at what you've done. I know you're trying to help your friend. I just want you to be safe and not do things that could've gotten you killed.” Minwoo murmured. “Just remember that I am here if you have anything to ask.”

 

Minchae sniffed, looking up at her father. She lowered her eyes to the ground. “And please stay away from Taeyong. He's nothing but trouble just like his father. Understand?” Minwoo stared at Minchae.

 

Minchae nodded. Minwoo kissed the top of Minchae’s head. “I left you some sleeping oils. I hope you enjoy them since you like sleeping oils.” Minwoo told.

 

“Thanks, dad.” Minchae gave a weary smile. His body became like a shadow as he walked through the walls, disappearing. Minchae sighed aloud, stressed. The prophecy was getting into her head and she had to relax. Minchae had to take the prophecy by a grain of salt. She glanced at the label of oils. It was a mixture of lavender and vanilla. She smeared it on her neck and could smell the lovely scent from her fingertips.

 

Minchae laid in bed, getting comfortable under her sheets. Slowly, she began drifting off to a deep sleep.

  
  


༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶

  


Kanhee adjust her black cloak as her knuckles knocked on the dark brown door in the cold autmun night. The lights of the sign shone brightly at the bar's location. The door opened after a few unlocks of locks as a tall man with one eye stared down at Kanhee surprised. She smiled as she waved flirty, heading inside. “Missed me?” Kanhee smirked, looking back behind her.

 

The bar was normally crowded full of monsters and criminals of the ancient Greece who resides in Korea. Some of them were enjoying each other's company while the rest are here for a good long drink. Others were looking for their next victim. Kanhee could smell the foul stench from some of the monsters. The burps and growls could also be heard vividly. It was good to be back where she belongs. She walked towards the fluorescent glowing bar and took a seat at the bar stool. She gave a playful smirk as she watched the bartender clean the shot glasses with his black rag.

 

“Changbin.”

 

Changbin turned around at the call of his name. His eyes widened in shock. “Well, I don't believe it. You really escaped.” He sat the rag down, gazing into her dark brown eyes.

 

Kanhee smiled as she took off her hood revealing her turquoise hair. Brushing her hair over her shoulder, Changbin placed a shot glass in front of her and filled the glass half way with peach flavored soju. Her favorite.

 

“How did you escape? I know it ain't easy to escape from Hades.” Changbin asked as he rested his arms on the bar.

 

“It's all about perfect timing, Binnie.” Kanhee sighed as she held up her shot glass up to her eyesight. “I've been calculating for years now.”

 

She took a quick shot of her drink and signaled Changbin to fill it up again. Kanhee had to shed a lot of blood in order to escape from Hades's and Zeus’s wrath. After being banished from Mount Olympus and her own home for her criminal like acts, Kanhee has been shielded away from the immortal and mortal world. Even her own mother and sisters refused to acknowledge her presence. Kanhee took it all in and used the anger towards her plan of revenge.

 

“Now that I killed many with my powers and magic, I'm now ready to pursue my ultimate plan.” Kanhee grinned. “And you're helping me.”

 

Changbin gave a perplexed look. “Me?! I have nothing to offer to you! Besides what is your little plan anyways?” Changbin scoffed, refilling the man's beer. The man nodded passing the bill to Changbin. Changbin placed the money in his pocket.

 

“World domination.” Kanhee snickered into her glass. Changbin laughed along thinking it was absurd for her to say. Kanhee placed the glass down full force and stared at Changbin chillingly. Small puddles of soju glazed on the counter top. The man next to Kanhee also gave a perplexed look at her. Instead, he turned the other way, minding his own business.

 

“Oh, you were serious…” Changbin muttered, lowering his eyes.

 

“I want your best men for my team. I'm planning to take over Mount Olympus _and_ the Underworld. In order to do that, I need a good army. Since you know a lot of monsters and criminals, I need recommendations.” Kanhee dictated. She never left her eyes off of Changbin. The determination of revenge was rushing in her blood. Changbin was her key to the door that led her to the shortcut she needed for her plan.

 

Her plan sounded very impossible to others due to the fact that Zeus and Hades are the top three most powerful gods in Olympus. However, it wasn't going to burden her enough for her to back out of her plan. It was time for her to get what she deserves.

 

Changbin gave a long look into Kanhee’s eyes. This powerful determination was awfully familiar to him since they were friends since they were kids. Changbin wasn't well liked either as the son of Hecate. His magic abilities turned evil as his mother kept him away from other immortals before he did more harm. Changbin knew it was his own good, but for Kanhee… It was different.

 

Changbin pulled out his iPhone and dialed up a number. “How bad do you want ‘em?” Changbin arched an eyebrow at Kanhee.

 

“The most scrimy ever. All the way to the bottom of the barrel.” Kanhee sneered evilly.

 

Changbin nodded. “Yeah, he's the perfect one. This guy's known for sabotaging no matter what it is. He's a gorgon, son of Medusa. Hopefully, he'll help you make your wishes come true.” Changbin stated. He pressed the green call button as he held the phone up to his ear.

 

“Hey, I have an offer for you and I think you'll like it.”

 

**༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶**


	7. Crushes and Mayhem

 

Gowon knocked on Minchae’s door quietly. She twisted the knob, opening the door as she peeked into Minchae’s room. Minchae was sprawled on her bed, asleep, clutching her mini pillow in her arms. Her right foot hung out of the blankets and sheets. Gowon grinned and placed the pink heart-shaped sticky note on her wall, notifying that she will be gone for the morning. Gowon quietly exited out of Minchae’s room and rushed out of the dorm with excitement.

 

  
Gowon knocked loudly on Iris’s golden door twice. The mini rainbow with sparkles was on top of their room numbers as it shined brightly. The door soon opened as Mark stood in the doorway rubbing his eyes being drowsy as ever. “Gowon-ah, it's five in the morning,” Mark mumbled.

  
   
“You promised you would watch the sunrise with me! Get dressed!” Gowon complained, pushing Mark on his arm.  
 

 

“Can't we do this tomorrow?” Mark whined, half smiling. Gowon shook her head firmly as she folded her arms across her chest. Mark sighed aloud. “Only because you're cute.” Mark pointed at Gowon as he quietly spoke.  
 

 

“Please hurry. We still have to get Haechan.” Gowon pleaded.  
 

 

“H-Haechan's coming?” Mark said, fully awake. Gowon nodded, confused by Mark's question. “He wanted to come too, remember?” Gowon said in a duh, you idiot tone.  
 

 

Mark looked at Gowon then at the ground. He thought Haechan would decline because it was so cheesy to him. Mark really wanted to do this with Gowon alone, but Gowon is oblivious to Mark's secret crush on her.  
 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I remember now. I'll be back in a sec.” Mark dismissed Gowon with his hand. He closed the door and hurriedly headed upstairs. Quickly taking off his plaid pajamas and threw on black jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a black hoodie. He saw his mother, Hani, watching him get dressed just as he was tying his shoes. Mark has disturbed her slumber just like Gowon disturbed his.

  
   
“Where are you going at this time in the morning? You're usually asleep.” Hani gave a perplexed look at her son. She massaged her face, trying to be awake.

  
   
“Gowon and I are gonna watch the sunrise,” Mark answered.

  
   
“Just you and Gowon?” Hani arched her eyebrow at Mark, smirking.

  
   
“No, me, Gowon and Haechannie.” Mark corrected his mother. Mark headed down the stairs as Hani followed him down saying, “You should tell her, honey! You guys are so cute together!”

  
   
Mark looked up at his mother with an awkward stance. Telling Gowon about his crush on her would either make or break their great friendship. He doesn't want it to be awkward between not only Gowon but Haechan as well. They're “The Mighty Three Musketeers” as Hani would call the trio everytime she sees them together. “I'll try. Gowon can get easily distracted sometimes whenever I talk to her.” Mark replied.

  
   
“Good. Just be super smooth like your father did with me.” Hani smiled, fixing Mark's jet black bangs. “That's how we had you.”

  
   
“Bye, Mom.” Mark groaned in disgust as Hani laughed. Mark closed the door behind him as Gowon looked up from her phone with a smile. “Let's go!” She pointed to the elevator.

  
   
Mark and Gowon walked to the golden elevators as Gowon showed Mark her newest potions she made with her mother on her phone. She would always give it to Mark first to see if it works since he is her cute test subject. This potion was made to attract animals for those who didn't have the ability to communicate with animals. Mark bit his bottom lip. “Sounds like it could work, but I'm willing to try.” Mark pressed the up button for the elevator.

  
   
The elevator doors opened as Haechan stood there with his arms folded across his chest, shaking his head. “Ah, I knew you guys would take so long. You guys always run your mouths.” Haechan scoffed.

  
   
“Shut up.” Mark playfully shoved Haechan as he and Gowon entered the elevator.

  
   
Haechan was like his little brother to Mark and anything Haechan does he would totally support him. Only if he doesn't do anything too dangerous. Gowon met Mark first and then Haechan through their parents. Mark and Haechan both thought Gowon was super pretty and cute. However, they don't know who Gowon likes due to her headstrong yet kind and goofy personality and hardly ever mentions boys.

  
   
“We're going to this lounge on my floor. It has a perfect view of the city and the sky.” Haechan said. The doors of the elevator opened as the three of them started heading towards the lounge area which was to the right of the elevator. Walking towards the open doors of the lounge, there was a long black leather couch seated by the landscape window which was not too far from the soda and snack bar. On the coffee table in front of the couch were two buckets of popcorn, different flavors of coffee in a can, and the best part: sour candy. The kind of candy Gowon, Mark, and Haechan all love to eat.

  
   
“Wah, sour candy!” Gowon gleefully shouted. She picked up a red sour patch kid and placed it into her mouth.

  
   
Mark gazed at the city landscape, standing by the window. The streets were busy just like the last time Mark saw before he fell asleep. The sky was slowly about to glow with a hint of blue. Haechan and Gowon played several hand games with each other as they waited for the sun to rise. Everytime Gowon won, Haechan whined in frustration.

  
   
“Mark hyung!”

  
   
“Hm?” Mark raised his eyebrows as he looked over his shoulder. Haechan threw popcorn at Mark's face as Gowon and Haechan laughed. Mark grinned at Haechan as he took a seat next to Gowon. He stuffed his mouth with butter flavored popcorn and placed his feet under the coffee table. Gowon played hand games with Mark as Haechan held up his phone in a selfie angle taking dozens of pictures of himself and Mark even though Mark told him not to the put the camera on him when he's not looking.

  
   
Mark grabbed Gowon’s hands. “What are you doing today?” He asked with a smile.

  
   
_Be smooth Mark… Be smooth… Don't say anything embarrassing…_  
 

 

“I wanted to continue making my potions. Also get some homework done that you also need to complete.” Gowon winked.

  
   
“Do it for me. Every time I try to do it I give up.” Mark whined and laughed at the same time. Gowon rolled her eyes. “Mark, I'm a senior in high school not college freshman like you,” Gowon smirked. She opened her mocha flavored coffee and took a sip.

  
   
“Yah, the sun is taking so long. I'm bored.” Haechan groaned into the white pillow.

  
   
“We should do this every Saturday. This is so fun.” Gowon suggested.

  
   
“Every Saturday?” Mark and Haechan chorus together as their eyes widened.

  
   
Gowon nodded, smirking. Haechan and Mark both whined in protest as Gowon threw popcorn at the both them. Haechan opened his mouth catching a few in his mouth causing to Mark laugh really hard. “We hardly ever hang out due to school and this is the perfect opportunity,” Gowon stated.

  
   
“Not every morning at 5 am!” Mark complained. Haechan nodded agreeing.

  
   
“I stand by what I said! If I have to drag you two out of your beds I will do it!” Gowon stood up from the couch, pointing her finger at both of them.

  
   
“Look! The sun is rising!” Haechan pointed at the window. All three of them leaped up from their seats and ran to the window. The sun was slowly meeting towards the middle of the sky. The rays of the sun shined brightly as the sky was completely blue instead of midnight black. Gowon felt a wave of satisfication after watching the sunrise. Mark casually stared at Gowon while Haechan recorded the entire thing with his phone. “Well, that's the sunrise everyone! Wasn't it pretty?” Haechan narrated the video. He turned to Mark. “Wasn't it pretty Mark hyung?”

  
   
Mark nodded with a smile as he covered his face with his hoodie. Gowon smiled at the both of her friends as the playfully bickered with each other. Haechan kept recording Mark and egging him on cutely unlike Mark trying to get away from Haechan and his phone. Gowon checked her silver watch on her left wrist. It's was 6:20 am. She tapped her chin as she thought of another idea. She still needed help with her potion making besides her mother and older sister. Plus, they were great test subjects. Gowon soon smirked. Homework could wait for a few more hours. “Hey guys, let's go get some breakfast and then we can have some fun with potions today!” Gowon announced.

  
   
“Sorry, Gowon-ah, but I-” Mark began.

  
   
“Is your mom gonna bake flower cookies again?” Haechan interrupted as he asked Gowon. Gowon rolled her eyes. Haechan only goes when her mother makes her signature strawberry and lavender vanilla flower shaped cookies. He always claims that Gowon’s mother's cookies give him more energy than sleep.

  
   
“I guess,” Gowon muttered.  
 

 

“Then, I'll come.” Haechan smiled. They both looked at Mark waiting for his answer. Mark looked at them then the floor. He really wanted to get started on his calculus homework so he won't forget, but mark instantly remembered what his mother said to him. Mark rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess I'll co-”  
 

 

“Yayyyy!” Gowon hugged Mark tightly. Mark patted Gowon’s back as he softly laughed.

  
   
“All for one!” Haechan placed his fist in the air.

  
   
“And one for all!” Gowon and Mark cheered raising their fists in the air.

  
   
༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶

 

  
Minchae walked down to the dining hall, still in her pajamas. She slept longer than usual and woke up starving. She always woke up at 8 am but it was 10 am. After the argument with her dad and Taeyong getting her into trouble, she tried to focus on things that mattered and was related to her…. Instead of poking her head in other people's business.

  
   
“Hey, princess.”

  
   
Minchae turned her head as she saw Taeyong smirking at her as he leaned up against the cereal bar. His flaming red hair color was fading. Minchae blinked at him and looked away. “I'm not supposed to see you. Go away.” Minchae muttered.

  
   
“Aw, why not?” He pouted. Taeyong leaned closer to Minchae’s ear. “Is it because I'm a bad boy to your father?”

  
   
"You sound like a cringy bad boy from a cheesy romance drama." Minchae placed a blueberry muffin in Taeyong's mouth, shutting him up. Taeyong grabbed the muffin, annoyed, as he chewed the muffin.

  
   
“Listen, I'm done with the games. I just want my dad to be at ease instead of him watching me like I'm a surveillance camera. I literally got chewed up like a dog toy yesterday thanks to you.” Minchae explained. She grabbed her bowl of rice and eggs and placed them onto her golden tray. “Don't you have other girls to lure them into trouble?”

  
   
“I'm not a player, Minchae.” Taeyong rolled his eyes.

  
   
“But you sure do act like it,” Minchae muttered.

  
   
“I don't know why your dad is so tense with mines. I mean they both do their jobs in the same place. Plus, I like having fun with you.” Taeyong soon grinned as he followed Minchae. Minchae stopped walking and closed her eyes. The guilty conscience has entered the emotions building.

  
  
_OK… The underworld adventure was sort of fun and cool… but was it really worth it?_

 

 

  
“OK, look,” Minchae turned around. “We can still hang out, but don't let my dad catch you, alright?!”

  
   
Taeyong raised his hands up in surrender, still holding onto the muffin. “Say no more, your highness,” Taeyong replied.

  
   
“Good and stop calling me that!” Minchae hissed. Taeyong laughed amused as he walked with Minchae to a table. Most of the people eyed at Taeyong and Minchae, but Minchae truly didn't care. She didn't pay no mind to what anyone says.

  
   
As Minchae ate her eggs and rice, she saw a rose pink Chanel bag placed right in from of her. Minchae looked up and saw Irene smirking at her.

  
   
“Great. Now I have two people I find annoying bothering me this morning.” Minchae muttered, slamming her chopsticks down on the table.

  
   
“Go away, red bell pepper. It's girl talk now.” Irene shooed off Taeyong. Her eyes glowed a faint rose pink. Taeyong's eyes glowed green in return.

  
   
Taeyong rolled his eyes as he grabbed his muffin. He waved goodbye to Minchae and exited out the dining hall. Minchae glanced at Irene. She scoffed with a smirk. “What brings you here? I thought you considered me ‘not pretty as you.’” Minchae air quoted before folding her arms across her chest.

  
   
“Which is true.” Irene nodded, placing her arms in the table. “Children of Aphrodite always thinks this way except for my brother Jaemin. He's so kind it hurts. Probably gets it from my uncle Adonis.”

  
   
“Irene, what the hell do you want?” Minchae asked before eating the rest of her eggs.

  
   
“Listen, I got off the wrong foot with you and so I'm gonna make it up to you. Also, make my friend Gowon happy.” Irene muttered. “I'm a bit territorial with my friends, so you're the only exception I could make.”

  
   
Minchae sighed deeply, trying to ignore the last part of what Irene said. She never met a person like Irene. Most of the people Minchae has met were kind and sweet just like her. Minchae had a zero tolerance for bitchy people like Irene.

  
   
“Now, there's a party tonight that's hosted by my friend Lucas. You know who he is right?” Irene arched an eyebrow at Minchae.

  
   
“Son of Dionysus, right?” Minchae narrowed her eyes.

  
   
“Correct. Wow, you're so smart after all… but yes, it's him. We're both going and I want you to have some fun with me and meet the other kids around here.” Irene said. “I promise you'll have a good time.”

  
   
Parties are up Minchae’s alley because she loves to have fun. However, Minchae was feeling a bit hesitant. She didn't know what kind of people she'll meet. Will they be annoying like Irene and Taeyong or kind and sweet like Jaehyun and Gowon? Plus, she didn't feel like doing the reading assignments Heechul assigned for the class.

  
   
“What time?” Minchae sighed, caving in.

  
   
“8:00 pm. Dress casual, but like downtown casual.” Irene grinned. “I'm so glad you're coming! We'll have fun, I promise.”

  
   
“I really hope so, because if I don't then it's your fault.” Minchae slightly joked. Minchae got up from the table and place her dishes and tray over by the dish area. Irene glanced behind her as Minchae walked out of the dining hall. "Let's see if you can hold your liquor." Irene sneered.

 

 

“Wait you're going to the party Lucas oppa is throwing? Tonight?!” Gowon asked wide-eyed. Minchae looked over her shoulder and nodded. She continued going through her closet trying to figure out what to wear for tonight. She texted Yooa for opinion and ironically did not give Minchae the answer she was hoping for.

  
 

  
**Genius Yooa ♡** : Dress like me! I have great fashion sense~

  
   
**Me:** Yooa, you dress like a middle-aged Korean soccer mom. Perhaps not lol…

  
   
**Genius Yooa ♡** : delete my number.

 

 

  
“I wish me and Haechan could go, but we can't because of curfew and have tons of homework to do,” Gowon mumbled.

  
   
Minchae furrowed her eyebrows. “Who the heck is Haechan?” She asked.

  
   
“I am the great Haechan.” Haechan stood next to Gowon at Minchae’s doorway. Gowon giggled. His curly golden brown hair covered his eyes a bit and had nice tanned skin. He dressed similar to Joshua which was an oversized hoodie, ripped jeans, and black Converse.

  
   
“Nice to meet you.” Haechan bowed. Minchae bowed back in return. "Son of Hermes." Gowon added. Minchae soon nodded. "I could tell. He acts just like Heechul." Minchae muttered as Gowon laughed.

 

Luckily, Haechan didn't hear what Minchae said as he was busy looking on his phone. He placed his phone back in his pocket. “Dress really badass! Everyone will totally be into your outfit.” Haechan suggested. Gowon nodded agreeing.

  
   
Minchae shook her head. “I don't want to be noticed too well.” Minchae slightly laughed. "Who knows I meet a cute guy? I shouldn't look too ugly."

 

 

"Girls." Haechan rolled his eyes making his cue back to Gowon's room. Minchae grabbed her black and white striped off the shoulder top and light blue ripped jeans. She looked at Gowon as she threw a thumbs up approving the outfit. "Casual ready!" Gowon smiled.

  
   
“Irene said casual so I'm going casual,” Minchae muttered, placing her hands on her hips.

 

 

  
Minchae waited for Irene down at the lounge room on the same floor. Irene told her that she'll meet up with her and go together to the party. Minchae finger combed her dark brown curls out of nervousness. Minchae was slightly worried and wondered who she will meet or have a horrible first impression of her. Her black high top Converse tapped the floor repeatedly. She heard heels clack on the wooden floor and looked behind her.

  
   
Irene dolled up her face with a feminine makeup look and wore a white top with sheer sleeves, a mini black skirt and black thigh high boots. Her long dark brown hair draped on her shoulders and chest.

  
   
“Well, you look super nice compared to mine,” Minchae complained.

  
   
“Minchae, this is casual. I dress like this every day.” Irene rolled her eyes. “Let's go.”

 

  
Lucas lived on the 70th floor which was the biggest room in the whole dormitory area according to Irene. Lucas wanted to have the biggest room out of everyone and made sure it was big enough for parties like this. As the golden elevator doors pulled away, the room was right in front of them. Before entering, Irene brushed her hair behind her and gazed at Minchae. “You can hold your liquor right?” She asked.

  
   
“Uh, yeah,” Minchae answered in a duh tone. Irene smirked. She knocked on the door twice and waited for Lucas to answer. The door swung open as a tall guy with golden blonde hair pushed back grinned widely. “Yah, you made it Irene!” Lucas reached out to hug her.

  
   
“Ugh, you reek of alcohol.” Irene gently pushed him away from her.

  
   
Lucas smirked. “I'm just getting started.” He then laughed loudly.

  
   
Irene rolled her eyes. “Anyways, Lucas this is Minchae. Minchae this is Lucas, the wild and manly drunk.” Irene introduced.

  
   
Lucas looked at Minchae up and down and nodded. “Wassup. You're Morpheus’s daughter, right?”

  
   
Minchae nodded. Lucas smiled excitedly. “Well don't just act like vampires! Come on in, ladies.” Lucas gave a nod at the girls as he heads back into the room.

  
   
Irene stepped in front of Minchae and followed Lucas. Minchae trailed behind them as Irene and Lucas conversed. The room had curved stairs leading up to their rooms. The room was decorated very nicely with lots of Greek statues (as usual), paintings, and chic furniture.

  
   
Minchae entered the living room and saw dozens of people. Some were playing games while drinking, some hung out in the kitchen, while a tiny few couples were making out and groping each other. Minchae counted at least 50 people at this party. With “Dirty” by G.Soul blaring in the speakers, Minchae grabbed a bottle of soju from a guy's hand, opened it with her key to her dorm room and headed towards Irene. Irene also had a drink in her hand which was a glass of wine. She stood next to two girls where one was taller than the other was short.

  
   
“Girls, this is Minchae. Minchae, meet my other best friends, Rosé and Luna.” Irene grinned.

  
   
“Nice to meet you guys.” Minchae smiled before taking a long sip of her bottle. She checked out the area of the room and returned her attention to the girls.

  
   
“Well, it's good to meet another girl who's also cautious about this party.” Rosé joked. She flipped her copper orange hair over her shoulder.

  
   
“Something always goes wrong every time Lucas throws a party.” Luna sighed with a smile. She had such a pretty smile.

  
   
“People always develop crushes on each other, but there's always mayhem,” Irene smirked.

  
   
“Let's hope Lucas doesn't apologize to Rosé and beg her to get back with him as while he's drunk again.” Luna giggled. Minchae almost choked while drinking her soju.“You and Lucas dated?” Minchae asked, astounded.

  
   
Rosé nodded. “He was a great guy, but we're not compatible.” Rosé’s red nails tapped on her wine glass. She took a seat on the bar stool.

  
   
“Thankfully I told her,” Irene added. Rosé rolled her eyes. “You were one of the causes of us breaking up, Irene!” Rosé bickered.

  
   
“Hey, if it wasn't for me giving you the future of your love life, you would still be miserable while being with him,” Irene muttered before taking a sip of her drink. Rosé turned her back to the girls in her chair, agitated and sulky, as she chugged down the rest of her wine. Irene instantly took a seat next to Rosé coaxing to her that she truly didn't mean it.

  
   
“She doesn't talk about it often. Rosé gets sensitive every time she talks about Lucas. ” Luna explained Rosé’s indifferent behavior. Minchae nodded fully understanding. Exes are very tiresome to talk about.

  
   
“So you're the daughter of Morpheus right?” Luna asked. Minchae nodded. “Surprise, surprise.” Minchae half-heartedly said.

  
   
“Hey, I know that feeling. People were shocked that I was the descendant of Artemis. They thought I would be the daughter of Demeter.” Luna smiled.

  
   
“Well, it kinda makes sense for you. Your name literally means the moon in Spanish.” Minchae sulked.

  
   
“True, but Artemis couldn't have children because she didn't want to go against what she planned which was being a virgin.” Luna shrugged. She turned to Rosé as Rosé was already on her 2nd glass of wine.

  
   
“Rosé is the daughter of Hestia. She can literally burst into flames and is always warm. Plus, she has a great singing voice too.” Luna mentioned. “Do you have any powers?”

  
   
“Not that I know of.” Minchae placed her empty bottle of soju on the bar counter. Rosé let out a laugh. “She's a late bloomer like Irene.” Rosé pointed at Irene next to her. Minchae and Luna laughed with Rosé.

  
   
Irene glared at Rosé. “Lower your voice.” Irene grabbed the end of Rosé’s hair as Rosé yelped in pain.

  
   
“Bae Joohyun!”

 

  
   
Irene turned in her chair as she smiled at a tall guy with nicely cut dark brown hair. “Yes, Seo Youngho?” Irene answered.

  
   
“Don't forget we're doing our midnight swimming tomorrow night!” He pointed. He stood and glanced at Minchae. Minchae’s cheeks blushed red as she looked away from him shyly. He was super handsome up close. Much better looking than Taeyong to Minchae.

  
   
“Who's the newbie and Rosé were you crying?” He asked, making a disgusted face.

  
   
“Irene! Why didn't you tell me my mascara smeared?!” Rosé whined and shoved Irene before opening her grey purse. Irene cackled loudly. Rosé grabbed her golden mirror and wiped off her face with a napkin. Luna passed a glass of wine to Minchae.

  
   
“This is Minchae. She's the daughter of Morpheus, the God who finally produces offspring.” Irene snickered.

  
   
“You're lucky I'm not throwing this glass of wine in your face,” Minchae grumbled.

  
   
“Nice to meet you. Just call me Johnny.” Johnny grinned. “Son of the greatest God ever, Poseidon.”

  
   
“No, he's not!” Jungwoo shouted from the other end of the room. His eyes turned grey as he narrowed his eyes at Johnny.

  
   
Minchae laughed and shook Johnny's hand. He smelled like the ocean with a mix of mint.

  
   
“Enjoying this party so far?” Johnny asked.

  
   
“I guess. I expected it to be wild and the main host to be slightly drunk.” Minchae grinned eyeing at Lucas.

  
   
Lucas slammed the cards down at the table nearby as he shouted in victory. He gulped down his glass of beer and hugged a girl next to him. She immediately pushed him away as he fell onto the floor. Johnny and Minchae both laughed silently.

 

   
“Lucas is really like his dad. Both of them can't hold their liquor too well.” Johnny laughed.

  
   
“Your friend is here, Luna,” Irene muttered as she eyed at a girl who just entered the party with two other girls. Irene leaned closer to Minchae. “That's Rena. The biggest bitch on earth. She's the daughter of Hera. Do not become enemies with her. It's the fucking worse.” Irene spoked before placing the glass to her lips.

  
   
“And those two girls are Yeeun and Cheng Xiao. Daughters of Nemesis and Enyo. Don't mess with them or they'll come for you with blood. War God children are the most annoying people ever on Mount Olympus. Their egos are super high. Except for Luna since she's extra calm.” Rosé added. “Cheng Xiao also has an older brother named Winwin. He's super nice.”

  
   
“Those two are like twins,” Johnny said. “Plus, Yeeun is Winwin’s girlfriend whose super nice.”

  
   
“They're not twins, Johnny.” Irene shook her head, closing her eyes. “Yeeun is the same as Rena. A total bionic bitch.”

  
   
Luna greeted Rena excitedly as she hugged her tightly. Cheng Xiao greeted her brother Winwin before Yeeun kissed Winwin on the cheek. Both Irene and Rosé rolled their eyes annoyed as ever.

  
   
Minchae watched Rena and Luna walk outside the dorm room as the two talked with each other. Rena was beautiful like a model and wore a similar style like Irene which was soft and feminine. Obviously, Minchae knew Rena was Jungwoo's sister due to the relationship of their parents.

  
   
“I'll be back. I'm gonna get some more wine.” Minchae spoked to Irene and Johnny after glancing at her empty glass. Irene nodded as she began talking to Rosé again. Probably expressing how much she hates Rena.

  
   
Minchae walked into the kitchen and filled her cup with more wine. She was feeling a bit light headed and could feel the alcohol rush down to her face. This was her third glass of wine. The bottle of soju started the alcohol rush.

  
   
Minchae stumbled on an empty plastic cup on the ground and spilled some of her wine onto another girl's dress. The girl groaned in annoyance as she glared at Minchae. Minchae’s heart instantly dropped as she realized the girl was Cheng Xiao. “What the fuck?!” She shouted.

  
   
“I'm so sorry. Let me clean it up-”

  
   
“How about you owe me the same amount as this dress!” Cheng Xiao shoved Minchae. Irene immediately walked into the kitchen with Rosé trailing behind her. “Cheng Xiao, it was an accident. Please relax and don't cause a scene.” Irene rolled her eyes.

  
   
“Shut up, Irene!” Cheng Xiao barked at her. Irene was ready to swing until Rosé held her back. Cheng Xiao held out her hand waiting for Minchae to pay her right on the spot. Other people watching the drama unfold were giggling and whispering to each other. Minchae looked at Cheng Xiao and scoffed.

  
   
_Pay her?! Ha! I'm not owing her shit!_

 

  
   
“Listen, let me help you get it off.” Minchae forced a smile on her face, grabbing a handful of purple napkins.

  
   
“Don't even bother.” She heard Yeeun spoke. Yeeun eyed at Minchae, arms folded across her chest. She smirked at Minchae. Minchae stared back at Yeeun clenching her glass hard to the point it might break. Her midnight black short hair complemented her fair skin tone. She wore a golden yellow long sleeve cropped shirt with black high waisted pants and black combat boots. “Cheng Xiao, I'll get you a new dress.” Yeeun curled a strand of her short black hair over her right ear.

  
   
“How in the hell can you get me a new dress when this was made by my mother?!” Cheng Xiao fussed. 

  
   
Yeeun rolled her eyes. “I'll cover it for you. Don't forget you owe me, MinChae. It was nice meeting you.” Yeeun grabbed Cheng Xiao by her arm, smirking over her shoulder.

  
   
As soon as they left, Minchae slammed her glass in the sink as the glass crashed, causing many people to turn their heads. Rosé’s eyes widened at the broken glass. Minchae leaned up against the counter pissed. She could not believe she just embarrassed herself in front of many people. She wished she wasn't such a klutz and wanted to leave. Forget having fun.

  
   
“Chae, let's calm down now.” Rosé nervously laughed as she noticed people coming towards the kitchen where they heard the glass shatter.

  
   
“I'm fine, Rosé!” Minchae waved Rosé away. Minchae walked out of the kitchen and went over to Johnny who was still sitting on the bar stool. “Where's the bathroom?”

  
   
“Upstairs to your left, but I wouldn't go up-” Minchae immediately left before Johnny could finish his sentence. “...there because there are couples doing it. Okay, all by yourself again, Johnny.” Johnny lowered his arm and looked to the ground.

 

  
༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶

 

 

  
Minchae barged into the bathroom with no notice as the door slammed against the wall. She could care less who was in the bathroom. She just wanted to hide.

  
   
“Lucas, I thought I told- oh. Well, hello there.”

  
   
Minchae gasped as stared back at the guy who was gelling his dark brown hair half naked. His red long sleeved shirt was laying on top of the toilet. He had such a nice slender body and nice tanned skin just like Gowon’s friend Haechan. “I'm sorry, continue what you were doing.” Minchae immediately apologized.

  
   
“No, you're fine. I can leave if you want. I'm just about done.” He softly smiled.

  
   
Minchae stared at the guy as he put on his shirt. Minchae’s cheeks blushed again.

  
   
_Why are there so many hot guys at this party?!_

 

 

 

  
“Actually, I just, uh, wanted to make sure I wasn't drunk… or whatever.” Minchae muttered snapping herself back into reality. She silently cursed at herself for sounding like a total idiot in front of the guy.

  
   
“You don't look drunk to me.” He slightly laughed. “You're-”

  
   
“Minchae.” Minchae shyly smiled.

  
   
“Ten. Nice name. Hey, do you wanna go downstairs together? We can have some fun. Just you and me.” Ten pointed behind him.

  
   
Minchae really wanted to forget about the embarrassing moment that just happened downstairs. She really wanted to have fun as she planned, but let Cheng Xiao and Yeeun rain on her parade.

 

   
“Sure.” Minchae grinned.

 

 

 

 

“I can't believe Cheng Xiao embarrassed poor Minchae.” Luna pouted. After Irene told Luna what happened, Irene and Rosé hung out with Johnny and Jungwoo. They all felt bad and Irene wanted to brawl. However, Rosé warned Irene to not let her anger get the best of her, unlike last time. Last time, Irene's mother got involved with Cheng Xiao's mother causing a temporary dispute between them. Irene almost made a spell for Winwin to not to be in love with Yeeun anymore.

  
   
“I bet that fabric was as cheap as the sheets in the dorm room beds,” Irene smirked at Rosé. Jungwoo coughed loudly trying to not laugh.

  
   
“Where is Minchae anyways?” Irene brushed her long hair out her face.

  
   
“She went to the bathroom upstairs even I told her there were couples up there doing-” Johnny began and until Irene shook her head. “You don't even have to finish.” Irene sighed in disgust. Irene still can't believe people have sex while a party is going on.

  
   
“Actually she's with Ten.” Luna pointed out.

 

 

Irene turned her head as she stared at Minchae and Ten talking with each other. Minchae laughed and leaned closer to Ten. Ten placed his hand on top of Minchae’s hand. Minchae chugged the rest of her wine like it was water.

   
Irene smirked and turned around. “She's fine.” Irene's finger traced around the circular shape of her wine glass.

  
   
“I didn't even know Ten was here.” Rosé chuckled eyeing at Ten.

  
   
“Lucas and Ten are roommates, Rosé.” Johnny and Irene both spoke at the same time. They both looked at each other and grinned. “I swear on my mother you guys should date.” Rosé pointed at the both of them.

  
   
“Oh, hush. My love is yearning for Kim Doyoung only.” Irene gazed at Doyoung who was playing the card game with Lucas, Jaehyun, Winwin, and Yuta.

  
   
“But didn't you guys fu-” Jungwoo began before Irene jumped out of her seat and covered Jungwoo's mouth with her hand. Johnny grinned along with Luna. “It was a one-time thing,” Irene muttered.

  
   
“Just a one-time thing, Irene?” Johnny arched an eyebrow at Irene.

  
   
“Yes.” Irene hissed, pinching his right arm. Johnny pushed Irene's hand away in pain. Irene used to like Johnny. A lot. It went on until Doyoung finally asked Irene out and took her out to dinner. She's still waiting on the second date. Irene liked Doyoung and Doyoung did as well. She wanted this relationship to be perfect like a fairytale.

  
   
Irene watched Minchae and Ten walked into the kitchen together. She noticed Minchae had too much to drink. Minchae sat on the counter gulped the last of her countless number glass of wine. Irene entered into the kitchen. “Seems like you're having fun,” Irene smirked.

  
   
“The best! Ten, do you have any chicken?” Minchae slurred. Ten laughed. “No, we don't have any chicken.” Ten replied, drunk as well.

  
   
“Well, that fucking sucks,” Minchae muttered. She turned to Irene and placed her arms around Irene's shoulder. Minchae rested her head on Irene's. “You were right, Irene. Yeeun and Cheng Xiao are complete bitches!”

  
   
Irene laughed nervously as some people stared at Minchae. She let go of Minchae's grasp. “Totally did not say that,” Irene muttered as a couple passed by them.

  
   
Irene then glared at Minchae. It was time to take her drunk ass back to Gowon. “Minchae let's go. It's almost midnight.”

  
   
“No! I wanna stay with Ten.” Minchae wrapped her arms around Ten's shoulder. Ten rested his head on Minchae’s shoulder. They both laughed loudly.

  
   
“You're both drunk. How wonderful.” Irene rolled her eyes as she flatly said.

  
   
“Irene noona, stop being such a buzz kill! We're just trying to have some fun!” Ten shouted in English before taking another sip of his bottle of soju.

  
   
“How much did you drink?” Irene narrowed her eyes at Minchae.

  
   
“Like eight glasses of wine along with a bottle of soju,” Minchae answered confidently. She then paused thinking. “Or was it three?”

  
   
Irene groaned as she walked away from the couple. Minchae probably drunk her feelings away. Irene grabbed her black purse and hugged Johnny and Jungwoo goodbye. “I'm heading out. Rosé, let's go.” Irene gripped the golden chain of her purse.

  
   
“You're leaving Minchae here?” Rosé arched an eyebrow at her. Luna looked at Irene concerned. Irene looked at Minchae. Surprisingly, she was locking lips with Ten.

  
   
“She'll be fine. Ten's a gentleman. He can take her home in the morning.” Irene waved.

  
   
“But they're both drunk. How is Min-” Rosé pointed out. Irene gripped Rosé’s wrist in _let's go before my anger unleashes_ warning. Rosé sighed annoyed and nodded at her roommate, Luna to leave as well.

  
   
“See you guys!” Irene happily waved. She almost stumbled. Irene was tipsy as well. She gave one more look at Minchae. She was sure Minchae could take care of herself in the morning. Irene would be waiting for Minchae with hangover soup like a good friend she is.

 

  
**༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶**


	8. Dangers of a Rumor

The sunlight from the window gleamed on Minchae’s eyelids as her eyes slowly opened. Her head was thundering with a huge headache. The hangover has entered. Her hair was messier than usual and her cheeks were flushed with heat. Her body also felt super sore. Grabbing the silk white sheets, her eyes widened as Minchae took a peek under. Minchae was completely naked. She gazed at the room as there were feathers, from the pillow, laid out on the bed. Her clothes were at the front of the bed. This wasn't her single twin bed. This was a king-sized bed.

 

  
Minchae looked over to her left and saw Ten soundly sleeping shirtless. She also took a peek under the sheets and he was naked too. Minchae took a double take at Ten's member, smirking to herself. The smile soon went away as Minchae tried to remember what happened before Irene spoke to her.

 

  
_Irene left? Ugh, can't believe her… Why would she leave me? What else happened last night?!_

 

 

Minchae could feel Ten grab her waist as she froze in place.

 

 

_Oh my fucking God… I had sex with Ten while I was completely wasted_

 

 

  
Minchae slowly took Ten's arm off her waist. Minchae gradually got up from the bed and tiptoed to her clothes. She almost stumbled as she slightly forgot how to walk. Ten slightly moved, still asleep. Minchae quickly put on her clothes and her shoes. Quietly exiting out of Ten's room closing the door shut, she turned around and gasped out of fright as Lucas stood behind her.

 

  
“Hey, Lucas,” Minchae muttered, her hand placed over her chest.

 

  
“Hey. Listen, I won't ask about what happened between you and Ten last night.” Lucas said, scratching his head.

 

  
“Good.” Minchae lightly smiled.

 

  
“I was just done cooking some hangover breakfast. Do you wanna join me?” Lucas pointed behind him.

 

  
“No thanks. Thanks for the offer, Lucas.” Minchae softly smiled as she headed downstairs. Lucas shrugged and entered into Ten's room.

 

  
As Minchae reached downstairs she bumped into a girl in front of her. “Sorry.” Minchae apologized. She looked up and recognized it was Rena. Rena’s outfit and her bangs looked super nice on her. She dressed super sophisticated today, unlike last night's outfit.

 

  
“Seems like someone had fun last night,” Rena smirked. “You could barely walk.”

 

  
“Yeah,” Minchae nervously laughed. “it's was a… wild party.”

 

  
“I bet,” Rena smirked. “Everyone saw you drool all over Ten last night. Of course, the son of Eros always has a girl under his seductive spell. Well, have a great morning, Minchae!” Minchae felt her stomach do somersaults as she watched Rena head upstairs.

 

  
_Ten is the son Eros?!_

 

 

Minchae shook her head as she quickly walked out of the room. She prayed that Rena wouldn't say a word about last night. Minchae continued to try and remember what she and Ten did last night as she stepped into the elevator.

 

  
Minchae leaned up against the wall after pressing the number of her floor. Before she could go find Irene, she had to change out of last night's clothes. Soon, the memories of last night were rushing to Minchae’s mind.

 

 

 

_“Holy shit I feel like throwing up…” Minchae muttered. She stumbled into Ten's room upstairs and saw Ten laid out on the bed. Minchae was completely wasted and couldn't feel her entire face. The alcohol has taken over her entire body and mind. All she could think about was having fun with Ten._

 

  
_Minchae took off her shoes and placed them at the front of the bed. She grabbed one of the pillows on Ten's bed and hit him in the face. Ten fell back on his bed. The pillow ripped and spilled out the feathers. Minchae laughed loudly as Ten groaned silently in English._

 

  
_Ten sat up and grabbed the feathers placing them on top of Minchae’s head. Both of them giggled like fools until Ten stopped laughing. He stared at her with full on lust. He grasped Minchae’s cheek with a smirk, rested his forehead against hers, and kissed her lips tenderly. It was the 4th time he has kissed her. Soon the kiss grew heated and resorted to a messy French kiss._

 

  
_Ten was already taking Minchae’s clothes off and laid her on her back on the bed. Minchae pulled on his red loose shirt. She tugged so much to the point it ripped into a deeper V neck than what it already was. Ten looked down and started laughing hard. He took off his shirt and continued kissing her as he gripped Minchae’s left thigh._

 

 

  
Minchae covered her face and sighed deeply. She remembers the intense orgasms, drunk dirty talk, and the faint touches all over her body from Ten. She couldn't remember how many times she and Ten had sex. The doors opened as she stepped off the elevator and headed down the hall to her dorm room. She checked the belt loop of her jeans to see if her keychain with her dorm key was still on the hook. Minchae unhooked the keychain from her jeans and opened the dorm room door with her golden key.

 

  
Closing the door behind her, she walked towards her bedroom door and soon opened the door as well. Slamming it shut behind her, Minchae immediately threw her entire body onto her bed.

 

 

  
_Ten unzipped Minchae’s jeans and took them off her quickly as Minchae laid in bed with her dark purple bra and matching panties. His lips roamed on her neck as Minchae ran her fingers through Ten's hair. Ten gave one more kiss to her lips and said, “Such a gorgeous body.”_

 

  
_Ten took off her panties first and trailed kisses from her stomach down to the main course. Minchae bit her bottom lip as she watched him in anticipation. Ten grabbed her hips and ran his tongue against her clit. Minchae let out a moan. Ten smirked knowing that he has Minchae wrapped around his finger. His wet tongue runs against her clit and soon made a slow circulation continuously causing Minchae to buck her hips forward. She grabbed a hold of his hair silently cursing in pleasure. He enjoyed how good Minchae taste and how wet she was for him. Ten entered a finger inside her and continued running his wet tongue against her clit._

 

  
_“Holy fucking shit… That feels so fucking good…” Minchae breathed, clutching her breasts._

 

  
_Ten could feel the bulge growing in his pants as he watched Minchae moan out in pleasure. Satisfying a woman was more important than himself. Minchae was truly enjoying every minute. She grabbed his head and started riding his face making Minchae reach her high faster. Her legs began to shake and the muscles in her stomach started to tense up. The moans became louder and Minchae could feel herself letting go. Ten immediately sat up and inserted two fingers and fingered her much rapidly. Minchae threw her head back and her breathing became intense. Her orgasm was fast approaching._

 

  
_“Fuck, T-Ten. I'm about to-”_

 

  
_Ten kissed her neck as he felt Minchae came onto his fingers. The overall sensational feeling was tearing Minchae apart. Her chest rose slowly as she panted out in arousal. His fingers slowly entered inside of her slowly. He relents once as Minchae began to whimper at the over sensitivity. He licked her clit once more, licking off her cum. “You taste so good, Chae.” Ten whispers before kissing her hungrily._

 

  
_Minchae sat up while kissing Ten as her hands roamed all over his body. She bit his bottom lip as Ten hummed in amusement. Both erupted into giggles as they kissed. Ten lowered his hands onto the strap of Minchae’s bra and immediately took it off, revealing her perky breasts. Minchae pushed Ten onto his back as she gave a sly smirk. “Show me what you got hot stuff.” He slurred in English._

 

  
_Minchae began taking off Ten's pants and soon his black and red striped boxers. His cock is practically pulsing, leaking with milky pre-cum. Ten reached over the end table and grabbed the condom. He ripped the wrapper with his teeth and dressed his member with the condom. Minchae kissed Ten's jawline._

 

  
_She slowly inserted his member inside her as Minchae sat on Ten's lap. Both of her hands rubbed his washboard abs. Minchae hummed in pleasure biting her bottom lip as Ten let out a soft moan. He never left his attention from hers. “That expression you just did was so fucking hot.” Ten bluntly said, causing Minchae to burst into giggles._

 

  
_He grunts and hisses adjusting Minchae’s warmth. Ten grabbed her hips as his hands roam on Minchae’s ass, bringing her hips forward. Feeling every inch of her as Minchae continues thrusting back and forth, Ten threw his head back cursing loudly in English. “Shit, Chae.” He grunts with a smile. His hands never left her body. “You feel so amazing.”_

 

 

  
Minchae face palmed her forehead after taking a quick shower. “I'm not drinking anymore,” Minchae muttered to herself, rubbing the sides of her forehead. "I become a completely different person and can't remember shit." She changed into a light blue jean skirt, black ankle boots, and a light green long sleeves top. Brushing her now dried long dark hair and pulling it into a high ponytail, Minchae did her winged eyeliner, eyebrows, and a bold red lip.

 

  
As Minchae stepped out of her room, she saw Gowon in front of her with her arms folded across her chest. “Where were you last night?” Gowon asked, worriedly.

 

  
“In a guy's bed, Gowonnie.” Minchae boldly answered as she headed to the door. Gowon’s eyes widened in shock as she followed Minchae out the dorm room, shouting, “DID YOU USE PROTECTION?!!”

 

  
༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶

 

 

  
Irene filed her ballerina pink nails with her white file, waiting for Rosé outside her dorm room door. Since Luna was busy with her astronomy studies with her half-brother, Taeil, she figured she joined Rosé for lunch. Still having a minor headache from drinking last night, Irene succeeded to keep herself together. Unluckily, she doesn't have Minchae’s number and couldn't contact her to see if she was okay.

 

  
The door opened as Rosé stepped out of the room and closed it shut. Wearing her usual sporty yet flirty style, black Adidas track pants with white stripes on the side, matching black and white Adidas shoes, and a white crop top hoodie.

 

  
“I swear on my mother, Minchae better be okay from last night.” Rosé sternly spoke, finger-combing her hair.

 

  
Irene rolled her eyes. “She will be. Like I said, Ten and Lucas will take care of her. I'm sure as soon as she woke up she hurried back to her dorm room.” Irene said. She pressed the down button for the elevator.

 

  
“It made you look like an ass. You came with her to the party so you should leave with her as well.” Rosé stared at Irene. Irene glanced at Rosé. “I'm not trying to look like a cock blocker as they were making out with each other. It's not who I am.” Irene defended herself.

 

  
The doors of the elevator opened as both of the girls stepped inside. Rosé pressed the ground level button as the elevator doors closed shut. The cart soon brought the weight of the girls down. “If you wanna make a first great impression to someone you hardly know, at least try not to be an ass, Irene. For the sake of you and me.” Rosé commented.

 

  
Before Irene began to speak, the elevator doors opened and Rosé was the first to step out. Irene held her tongue from roasting her best friend and followed her. Irene always gets misunderstood by her bitchy personality when really she's the kindest person ever. Especially towards the ones she really cares about.

 

  
Rosé walked ahead as Irene lingered back, scrolling on social media on her phone. She stopped walking as she saw Rena’s post on her screen.

 

  
“'Can you believe the all-new chosen one of Mount Olympus that everyone adores is the biggest slut ever?'” Irene quietly read.

 

  
Irene could feel the anger rise as she clenched her phone. She shut her phone off and placed it back in her back pocket of her dark blue jeans. She marched over to the dining hall her fists clenched tighter in anger. Even though Minchae and Irene aren't the best of friends right now, Irene knew Minchae wouldn't sleep with Lucas and Ten because she was making out with Ten most of the time… Or maybe she did?

 

  
Either way, it was wrong to Irene that Rena aired out false statements about the events that happened between Ten and Minchae on social media. Her father could even see this post and become instantly worried. She knew instantly after witnessing it at the big meeting with the Olympian council.

 

  
_Rena saw Minchae leave out of Lucas and Ten's dorm room… I just know she did!_

 

 

  
Just before Irene entered inside, she saw Rena trail right behind her with Sowon from the corner of her eye. They were both giggling engaged in their conversation. Irene wished she could spit on her.

 

  
“Yah, Kim Rena,” Irene spoke loud enough for Rena to hear. “Let's chat.”

 

  
Rena whispered to Sowon as Sowon nodded. She gave one look at Irene before heading inside the dining hall. Rena brushed her long dark brown hair over her shoulder before folding her arms across her chest. “Make it fast. I haven't eaten since this morning.” Rena calmly spoke.

 

  
“What the flying fuck?! Why would you make that rumor up about Minchae?!” Irene snapped.

 

  
“Did I lie?” Rena scoffed with a grin. “I saw her leave out of Ten's room and heard Lucas coax her this morning. Lucas probably wanted a piece too. Ten fucked her so good that poor thing could barely walk.”

 

  
_I knew it!_

 

 

  
“But that doesn't give you the right to even say that!” Irene scolded, inching closer to Rena’s face. Rena chuckled, lightly pushing Irene away from her. “Yah, you left her by herself last night. Some friend you are.” Rena shot back.

 

  
Irene was about to throw another insult until she shut her mouth. Rena was right like Rosé. She should've grabbed Minchae away from Ten and left with her, Rosé, and Luna. Irene soon felt the guilt rush coming back.

 

  
“Guilty as charged,” Rena smirked, studying Irene's behavior. She held up her gold iPhone, displaying her post. “Look. Already 50 likes. Now the entire crew knows. Don't forget you allowed this happen. If you just simply took her back to her room, then none of this would've happened. Hope you're enjoying the soap drama I've created.”

 

  
Rena bumped passed her as Irene blinked in disbelief. She couldn't help but feel that it was all her fault. Irene should've listened to Rosé. Now, the fire has already blazed and was growing bigger and bigger.

 

 

 

  
Minchae and Gowon entered the dining hall, busy as usual since it was the lunch rush. After telling Gowon her drunken night at Lucas's party at PG-13 rating instead of rated R, Gowon couldn't help but tease her. She even gave more information about Ten since Minchae only knew a bit about Ten.

 

  
Besides Ten being the son of Eros, he was actually cousins with Irene and her brother Jaemin and Renjun. Minchae could feel a mental breakdown coming, but soon it went away as Gowon gushed how sweet and hilarious Ten was which was true. Ten was also outspoken and more of a lover than a fighter. Before getting completely drunk, she enjoyed the conversation she and Ten were having at the party.

 

  
Pushing the double doors open, Gowon hurried to the line and grabbed her tray. Minchae saw that Haechan was in front of Gowon as Gowon waved at him. Haechan eyed at Minchae and soon lowered his voice at Gowon. Minchae furrowed her eyebrows as she grabbed her tray.

  
_Why is he looking at me like that?_

 

 

  
Minchae ignored Haechan's expression and grabbed a bowl of seafood pasta and a slice of pizza. Gowon looked back at Minchae worried instead of happy like she usually is. She bit her bottom lip, ruining her red glossy lips. “That can't be true can it?” Gowon whispered, grabbing a bowl of black bean noodles.

 

  
“We weren't at the party, Gowon,” Haechan whispered back. “We were doing our homework together on that same night, remember?”

 

  
“What's going on?” Minchae narrowed her eyes at the both of them. Haechan became quiet as Gowon looked at Haechan and then at Minchae. Minchae could feel her heart pound like a drum. “Y-You're not gonna like the sound of this, unnie,” Gowon muttered.

 

  
When Gowon said “unnie”, Minchae knew Gowon was about to deliver some very bad news. Minchae gripped on the sides of her tray as she carried it. The three of them walked over to Rosé’s table. Rosé was also awkward as well when she saw Minchae.

 

  
“What the hell is going on?” Minchae gritted through her teeth as she sat down.

 

  
Haechan handed his phone over to Minchae. Minchae grabbed the phone and heart sank to her stomach as soon as she read the post.

 

  
**Queen Rena @renaxlve_:** Can you believe the all-new chosen one of Mount Olympus that everyone adores is the biggest slut ever? ㅋㅋㅋ

 

**Queen Rena @renaxlve_:** Also, let's give a round of applause to Bae Irene, the mastermind of the plan!

 

 

  
Minchae looked up and saw a couple of people staring at Minchae. Some looked away and laughed quietly, others continued to talk. She glanced and saw Taeyong snickering with a group of other demigods. He pouted and traced imaginary tears down his face.

 

  
She could feel her hands tremble as she gave Haechan's phone back. Minchae was now the new talk of Mount Olympus among the demigods. Being laughed at and being made fun of entirely, Minchae couldn't help but feel even more anxious as the word can travel even beyond the demigods and her father might actually know what she's done last night. Minchae wanted to disappear or punch somebody in the face. She kept lowering her head down.

 

  
Minchae felt angry, betrayed, and hurt. She almost opened up to Irene as a friend. Now, the door has been closed and didn't even want to look at Irene's face. Even what Rosé and Irene said about Rena at the party last night was true. Rena was the queen of being a bitch.

 

  
“I told Irene to leave with you at the party, but she thought you could take care of yourself.” Rosé sternly spoke. Minchae scoffed as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Irene really did leave Minchae by herself even when Rosé told her to. Has Irene forgot the saying "Always leave with the friend you came with unless the friend says otherwise"?

 

  
Rosé began mimicking Irene. “'Ten's a gentleman. He can take care of Minchae in the morning.' Blah, blah, blah.”

 

  
“But did she really planned this? To make me look like a complete fool?!” Minchae snapped. Rosé became silent. “I cannot comment on that.” Rosé answered.

 

  
Gowon placed her hand on Minchae’s shoulder. “Are you okay? We can leave if you want. I'll-”

 

  
“Actually, I'm not even hungry,” Minchae muttered as she stood up from her seat. Suddenly the tears were soon forming from her eyes. Her vision was becoming blurry as more people began to chatter loudly. She looked up and saw Irene run up to her. The pain expression on her face proved that she was super guilty.

 

  
“Minchae, I can ex-” Irene began to speak.

 

  
“Don't even fucking talk to me! I can't stand to look at you right now!” Minchae shouted, causing the entire room to grow quiet. She let tears flow down her cheeks. Minchae threw up her hand, ready to slap Irene. Irene flinched, closing her eyes. Minchae held back her anger and stormed out the room instead, leaving Irene in distress.

 

  
**༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶**


	9. A Taste of Guilt

Irene watched Minchae storm out the dining hall while her heart continues to beat rapidly out of guilt. She was thankful that Minchae didn't slap her in front of everyone out of anger and didn't have to endure the sharp pain to her beautiful cheek. She turned around as she saw Rena smirking at her evilly. Rena went over to where Sowon was seated. Rena was right. The soap opera was just beginning. 

  
  


Rosé, Luna, and Irene sat on the bench near the council hall as Irene moped around feeling super horrible. She wasn't listening to Rosé ranting how her professor was annoying her and not giving Rosé a fair grade on her essay nor Luna expressing how proud she is for Jisung who was learning quickly about Astronomy. She kept thinking about Minchae’s painful reaction when she saw her how hurt and angry she was after knowing what Rena said. 

 

Irene wanted to kill Rena. She couldn't believe Rena ran her over like a semi truck with high speed by throwing more lies about her and Minchae. Now, everyone in Mount Olympus knows how a true bitch Irene is even though Rena is the biggest one. Everyone loves to hate on the children of Aphrodite because they're one of the most egotistical children ever which is a false statement. 

 

Irene could feel her breakfast from this morning slowly coming up until Luna said, “Rena and I are not on speaking terms. She was such an ass for doing that.”

 

_ A round of applause for Luna canceling that bitch of a friend Rena  _

 

Rosé applauded lightly. “Good. Now, we can all plan to get her back from hurting our new friend Minchae.” Rosé raised her fist. 

 

Luna looked at Irene. Her eyes soften at her friend's pained expression. “We all know you didn't plan it, but you still-”

 

“I know, I know!” Irene held up her hand. She ran her hands through her long dark hair. “You don't have to nag about it.” 

 

“Bae Joohyun!!”

 

Irene looked up and rolled her eyes. She saw Ten walking up to her furious as ever. Ten was the last person Irene wanted to see or hear. Ten hardly ever gets angry like Johnny, but this time and this moment Ten is a whole different person when he's mad. It's like he became the Hulk within a snap of a finger. Sometimes Ten couldn't control his anger and say horrible things. 

 

“What the freaking hell?! You fucking planned this?! This isn't even your business and you're gonna embarrass me and Minchae!” Ten shouted. “How did you know-”

 

“Lower your voice!” Irene growled, looking around. “And _no_ , I didn't. I just forgot to take Minchae back to her dorm room.”

 

Ten stared at Irene for a long time. He looked over to Rosé as she nodded confirming that Irene was telling the truth. Ten's shoulders soon relaxed. “That's a relief.” Ten sighed. He brushed his dark bangs back with his hand. “I'm gonna freaking  _ kill _ Rena.”

 

“You and me both. Rena literally threw me out to the wolves to be eaten alive by every demigod here in this building. Now everyone thinks I set Minchae up and Minchae hates me.” Irene folded her arms across her chest as she frowned. 

 

“I say we should vote her off the island. Let her see what it's like swimming with the sharks.” Rosé added. Luna giggled as Ten rolled his eyes, not entertaining the jokes.

 

“I'm gonna find her. Are any of you roommates with her?” Ten asked, before leaving. Rosé and Luna shook their head. 

 

“Do you remember where Gowon stays?” Irene stood up as she placed her hand on her hip. 

 

༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶

  
  


Minchae dragged herself out of bed as she heard the front door banged twice. Her high ponytail bounced as she stomped over to the door. Locking herself up in her room was the best thing she could do. All the sulking and constant thoughts of leaving out of this building and stay with her mother and stepfather made her feel slightly better. Minchae had enough of socializing. The door continued to bang as Minchae shouted, “I'm coming, dad!”

 

Minchae unlocked the door and opened it as she saw Ten stand right in front of her doorway. Ten swiped his black bangs from his eyes. Minchae’s eyes widened as Ten smirked. “Did you just say, _daddy_?” Ten joked. Minchae rolled her eyes and almost closed the door on him before Ten held the door firmly with his hand. 

 

“Can we talk?” Ten asked. The stern look on his face meant he was totally serious. Minchae grabbed Ten's hand, leading him inside. They both walked into Minchae’s bedroom. Ten took a quick glance around Minchae’s room. “Cute room.” He smiled. 

 

“Thanks.” Minchae sat in her chair by her vanity. Ten stood in front of Minchae as he stared at her expression. He could tell Minchae was badly hurt. “I know you're hurt and all, but Irene didn't plan this. I talked to her before coming here.” Ten spoke. 

 

“You sure she wasn't lying to your face to make herself feel better?” Minchae scoffed. 

 

“Irene felt really, really,  _ really _ bad. She tried to explain to you, but you were super angry to even hear her out. It's true she could've taken you home instead of you laying up with me.” Ten explained to Minchae. Minchae stared at Ten for a while until she looked away and sighed. Minchae was in the moment and didn't want to hear anyone speak to her at all. Irene looked terrified when Minchae was about to slap her. Everyone saw how angry Minchae could get just like her own father. However, Minchae was willing to forgive and forget. 

 

“OK, I'll let it go, but I need time to think. Rena is not off the hook.” Minchae stated. 

 

Minchae then stood up from her chair as she walked past Ten in her train of thought. Why was Rena at Lucas's and Ten's dorm room in the first place? 

 

“Oh, I totally agree. I seriously want to strike her with my arrows so she can fall in love with a rock, but then my dad said not to waste them so…” Ten's voice trailed off, scratching the nape of his neck. He was slowly trailing behind her. 

 

Minchae faced Ten. She leaned up against the wall next to her window. “Why was Rena there anyways the night after the party?” Minchae asked. 

 

Ten shrugged. “Beats me. Lucas and Rena are good friends so maybe he invited her.” Ten suggested. 

 

Ten watched Minchae continue to be in thought. He then stared outside and finally at her lips. He inches closer, ghostly placing his lips on hers before kissing Minchae amorously. Minchae closed her eyes as she kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around Ten's neck while she stood on her tippy toes, pushing her body against his. Ten could taste the cherry flavored chapstick from her full, luscious lips. 

 

“Ten!”

 

“Huh?” Ten snapped back into reality. He looked at Minchae in a daze. Minchae furrowed her eyebrows at him. “You were staring for like twenty seconds.” Minchae soon laughed. 

 

“Was I? My bad.” Ten awkwardly smiled.

 

_ Only just my stupid fantasy…  _

  
  


“Well, I gotta go.” Ten announced, shyly looking at Minchae. Minchae couldn't help but smile back at Ten. She still couldn't believe she slept with a hot guy like Ten. 

 

“I hope we can be more than friends. If you decide not to and just be friends, I'll be okay with it.” Ten kissed the palm of Minchae’s hand. Minchae’s cheeks blush red as she nodded. Her heart was beating fast while she had butterflies in her stomach. 

 

Ten let go of her hand and waved goodbye to her as he exited out of Minchae’s room. As soon as Ten left, Minchae fell onto her bed, sighing dreamily and loudly. “He's everything a woman can ask for…” Minchae mumbled. “Even for me.”

  
  


༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶

 

Irene took a sip of her camomile tea from her white mug. The crisp cool autumn air was very refreshing for both Rosé and Irene as they sat outside in the patio at the café few blocks away from Mount Olympus. Rosé wanted to go out, get away from the soap opera drama, and relax while talking about Rosé getting an all-new guitar. Even though Irene wasn't a musical genius, she tried to recommend things that were related. Turns out Irene was outdated with her suggestions making Rosé laugh. 

  
  


Irene turned to her left and saw her lover Doyoung, walk right past them hardly paying attention. Carrying his brown leather satchel bag on his shoulder and modern theater textbook in his arms, Doyoung was done attending at his university for today. Irene immediately fixed her hair consciously and added a quick coat of berry pink lipstick on her lips by looking into her silver mirror. Rosé watched Irene doll herself up and realized Doyoung had just entered into the café they were in. Rosé rolled her eyes. 

 

“How do I look?” Irene asked, resting her right arm on the arm of the chair. 

 

“Never better.” Rosé duly answered, resting her right cheek on her fist as her elbow rested on the table. 

 

Irene boldly smiled as she stood up, soothing her black leather skirt and walked inside. She scanned where Doyoung was and spotted him mixing his coffee with sugar and cream. Irene took a couple of deep breaths. She couldn't act like an idiot in front of the love of her life. Irene plastered a smile on her face as she walked over to Doyoung. 

 

“Guess who?” Irene covered Doyoung's eyes with her hands. She could feel Doyoung's shoulders move as he chuckled. 

 

“Might be a girl prettier and smarter than Irene,” Doyoung said. 

 

Irene scowled at Doyoung as she rolled her eyes. He knew how to offend Irene in a playful manner within seconds. 

 

_ Smart ass…  _

 

“Very funny.” Irene removed her hands from Doyoung's face as she folded her arms across her chest. Doyoung faced Irene and gave a kiss on her cheek. Irene's cold heart easily melted. “How are you?” Doyoung asked before taking a sip of his coffee. 

 

“Horrible. I wanna leave this earth.” Irene mumbled. 

 

“I've heard what happened.” Doyoung quietly said. He took a seat at a two seated table, placing his brown leather bag on top of the table. Irene stood next to him instead. 

 

“Did you have a good day during school?” Irene's thumb touched Doyoung's cheek. 

 

“Irene, you messed up. Big time.” Doyoung informed Irene, cueing her to groan in disgust. 

 

“Can you not act like everyone else today?!” Irene retorted at him, taking a seat in front of Doyoung. 

 

“It's not my fault that you left her by herself. What if something worse could've happened?! What if Ten wasn't so into her as he was drunk and some other guy she doesn't even know try to forcefully hook up with her?” Doyoung shot back as he leaned forward. Irene grew quiet as she looked away. The logic was out the window during that night. “Didn't think about that huh?” 

 

“Not only that but you let Rena get away with it. If you let Rena get away with it, then she will continue what she's doing. You know this Irene.” Doyoung continued. 

 

“I did try to stop her! I'm not an undefensive girl okay?” Irene could hear her voice growing louder. She clenched her fist calming herself down. The sound of her gold charm bracelet being slammed onto the table forcefully was heard. Doyoung sometimes thinks Irene is not the brightest at times while Irene thinks her actions were not wrong. However, he's there to correct her and hopes she learns from her mistakes. Irene is a tough walnut for Doyoung to crack, but he can manage to open her up. 

 

“You tried to help when the damage was already done. Now, I hear my own mother discussing it with my older sister. It's getting out of hand.” Doyoung lowered his voice. “You need to apologize to Minchae.”

 

“I will! Can you slow down a bit?” Irene scoffed. Irene wanted to wait until Minchae cooled off. She didn't want to get attack again out of anger if Minchae sees her. 

 

“How about _you_ hurry up before the chief finds out and we're  _ all _ screwed.” Doyoung fired back. He stood up and grabbed his bag and coffee as he stormed out the café. Rosé soon entered afterward with her arms folded across her chest. “Romeo sounds pissed.” Rosé smirked. 

 

Irene sighed as she closed her eyes for a couple of seconds. She opened her eyes, turning to Rosé. “That rumor is traveling quicker than I thought. Doyoung heard Bora talk about it with his mom. That's why he's so mad.” Irene stood up from her seat. 

 

Rosé’s eyes widened in shock. “Holy shit.” was all Rosé could say. Irene had to make amends with Minchae quickly and take down Rena. She can't let Zeus know at all or he'll enforce strict rules in the dorm. But how can Irene make up with Minchae in such a short time? 

  
  


Irene stabbed her cooked beef pieces with her chopsticks repeatedly in somber. Tuning out to her family's conversation at the dinner table, Irene felt sick to her stomach that she had to apologize to Minchae face to face. Minchae’s pained expression entered into her mind once again. She didn't feel like eating at all. 

 

“You're not eating like you usually do, Irene,” Areum spoke, gazing at her second born daughter. 

 

“Well, I'm not really into meat today.” Irene sighed.

 

Hyunseok looked at Irene concerned. He knew that Irene always enjoyed grilled meat Wednesdays. It was peculiar to hear she wanted to eat something else. 

 

“Can I have it?” Renjun murmured. 

 

“She should try guilty. I heard it taste good.” Jaemin sneered into his cup. 

 

“Watch it, you mole rat.” Irene pointed her chopsticks threateningly at her younger brother. Of course, Jaemin knew what happened. Haechan had a big mouth just like his dad, Heechul. She gave a few pieces to Renjun as he happily ate his received pieces of meat in his leafy meat wrap. 

 

“I must be a little late, but did something happened today?” Areum arched her eyebrow. 

 

“No.” Irene quickly said. 

 

“Yes.” Jaemin nodded. 

 

Irene motioned Jaemin's cup onto his face with her index finger, causing the punch to spill onto his grey shirt. Jaemin's eyes glowed a red-orange color in anger. He waved with his left hand at the sauce bowl onto Irene's black skirt. Irene gasped and grabbed her chopsticks ready to throw at him until Hyunseok commanded, “Both of you stop!” 

 

Irene grabbed a handful of napkins trying to get the sauce off her black leather skirt. Frustrated, she rested her fist on the table. “Why can't I go abroad like Taeyeon unnie?!” Irene fussed. 

 

Areum rolled her eyes. “For the last time, Taeyeon got admitted to her dream college in New York and is on a scholarship program,” Areum explained. 

 

“Well, I should've gone and lived with her. I hate being here.” Irene muttered. 

 

“Irene, what's gotten into you? You were fine last night before you went out to that party and now you're moody like Hera!” Areum grimly retorted. 

 

Irene placed her face into her hands. She's so sick of hearing and talking about the party, Minchae, Rena, and her wrongful doings. Irene was ready to burst. “Can we please stop talking about that stupid party?!” Irene snapped. “It's so annoying!”

 

“What happened at that party?” Hyunseok sternly asked. 

 

“Rated R stuff.” Jaemin snickered with Renjun. 

 

“Boys.” Hyunseok gave a warning look at them. 

 

“Shut up!” Irene shouted at Jaemin. Irene groaned out loud in frustration. “Screw this dinner!” 

 

Irene stormed off from the dining table and headed towards her room. Slamming the door behind her, Areum looked back at Renjun and Jaemin. “Since you two know what happened at the party, care to explain?” Areum piercingly stared at them. Both of them avoided their mother's gaze. 

 

“I, uh, have to go finish my math homework.” Renjun quietly said as he stood up from the table. “Big test tomorrow.”

 

“Agreed. Let me help you, hyung.” Jaemin carried on the lie as he followed Renjun into their shared room. Areum shook her head disappointingly. She looked at her husband and sighed. 

 

“Something definitely happened and I'm going to find out.” Hyunseok stood up. 

 

“Hephaestus, don't hold it against Irene. Maybe she's trying to fix it and got irritated when we... sort of interrogated her. She owns up to her actions.” Areum stopped him. 

 

“What if they did something illegal and then what, Aphrodite? We can't look like fools again when you slept- Never mind.” Hyunseok then shook his head. Making his wife angry and bringing up her own mistakes was the last thing he wanted to do. He also didn't want the kids to hear them argue. “I'm going to bed.”

  
  


Irene tied the top strings of her black bikini top. She couldn't forget the midnight swim at Johnny's place and was the perfect opportunity to clear her mind. Just relaxing in the cool water. Placing a white tank top over her bikini top, she heard a knock on her door. “Jaemin, you're banned from entering my room!” Irene shouted. 

 

“It's me silly.” Areum entered into her room. She looked at Irene up and down. Resting her hand on her left hip, she shook her head. “Midnight swim with Johnny I'm assuming?” She asked. 

 

“And Rosé, Ten, and Doyoung.” Irene quickly added. Her mother still thinks she truly likes Johnny, but in reality, her heart is set for Doyoung. 

 

“Right… I don't wanna sound like my nosy father, but are you sure nothing happened at that party?” Areum narrowed her eyes at Irene. 

 

“Yes. I'm just sick of hearing it.” Irene sighed as she sat on her queen-sized coral pink bed. She brushes her long dark hair over her shoulder. “If you heard a rumor and was suddenly thrown into it what would you do, mom?”

 

Areum leaned up against Irene's white closet door. “Well, I let the person who's getting rumored about know what's happening. Can't let them be in despair. Then, I find the person who made up that rumor and beat their ass for placing me in that rumor and for making up wrong stuff. Ok, don't do that beat up thing because you don't know if you're in a public space or not…”

 

_ Just as I thought…  _

 

“But in summary, I would stand up for myself and the victim. Nobody wants to deal with drama. It's best if you clear things out before the situation worsen.” Areum continued. 

 

Irene soon gave a small smile to her mother. Her mother was right even including the beating that person's ass who made up the rumor. She couldn't leave Minchae in the dust. 

 

“Is that why you didn't want to talk about the party?” Areum’s voice lowered. Irene nodded. “Sort of like that.” Irene shrugged. 

 

“Well, I hope you and the friend make amends. Don't beat the person's ass who made the rumor. Violence is not the answer unless they're threatening your life.” Areum said. 

 

“Yeah, I know.” Irene rolled her eyes. 

 

“Stay safe and make sure you don't stay out too late,” Areum spoke as she walked out of Irene's room. 

 

Irene put on her black and white dolphin shorts and her black Jimmy Choo sandals. Tying her hair in a low ponytail in front of the mirror, she saw a grey shadow slowly forming behind her. The dark grey shadow soon turned an ash purple and revealed a shadowy hand and arm. The arm was reaching for Irene behind her. 

 

Irene screamed as she ran over to the door of her closet. The ash purple shadow began to form a human body and spoke, “Irene! It's me! Minchae!”

 

Irene grabbed her pink heel from the ground as she held it up in defense. The misty shadows cleared away revealing Minchae. She was wearing her eggplant purple sweatpants and light blue jacket and cropped grey t-shirt. “We need to talk,” Minchae stated. 

 

༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶


	10. No Regrets

Irene stared at Minchae bewildered as ever. She couldn't believe Minchae entered her room as a shadow. A new moment she couldn't believe she just witnessed. Plus, her powers were developing quickly. Quicker than her when she was a late bloomer. Irene slowly stepped away from her closet door still holding her pink heel in her left hand as a weapon.

 

“Irene! Are you okay?!” Areum called out. 

 

“I'm fine! I thought I saw a spider. Heh… False alarm!” Irene shouted to her mom. She then turned to Minchae. “Are you sure it's you and not some darkness creature that's trying to kill me?” Irene asked. 

 

“If I was the Darkness I would've immediately captured you. Don't be stupid.” Minchae rolled her eyes annoyed by Irene's dumb question. 

 

_ Yep, that's Minchae… _

 

Irene lowered her shoe and stepped closer to Minchae. “How are you doing that?” Irene asked. 

 

Minchae smirked. “My dad taught me how to do this. It's pretty easy actually.” Minchae explained. 

 

“OK, but are you really here or-”

 

“Oh, no. My physical body is asleep right now. I haven't mastered it where both of my mental and physical self is present. My dad only taught me how I can do it when I'm asleep.” Minchae stated. 

 

“Incredible.” Irene stared at Minchae at awe. She then lowered her eyes. It was time to talk to Minchae about the whole rumor that's quickly spreading around like a wildfire. She was nervous on how Minchae was gonna react and didn't want to end their relationship so short. Minchae also sensed the remorse feeling Irene was presenting by her facial expression. Minchae bit her bottom lip. 

 

“Ten told me how you felt. I know it wasn't your fault to set me up like that at the party.” Minchae said, fiddling with the sleeves of her jacket. 

 

“I'm really sorry for you leaving you behind. Someone… very close to me said that some of the worse things could've happened to you. I was responsible for you and I should not have broken the girl code rule.” Irene spoke. 

 

“Girl code? Which is?” Minchae arched an eyebrow at her. 

 

“Never leave your best friend behind at a party. Always leave with who you came with.” Irene rolled her eyes, smiling. “I can't believe you don't know that.” 

 

Minchae smiled back and hugged Irene tight. Irene took a whiff of Minchae’s scent. She smelled like lavender and vanilla. Even though her presence felt real, she couldn't believe Minchae forgave her. Irene was prepared to have the cold shoulder from Minchae. Thankfully, Minchae understood how she was feeling. 

 

“Don't worry about getting back at Rena. I already have a plan.” Minchae broke apart. Irene looked at Minchae confused. “What? I wanted to do it! She literally threw me under the bus!” Irene exclaimed. 

 

Minchae rolled her eyes. “You'll get her next time, eager beaver. Besides, mine is better.” Minchae said, gazing around Irene's room. She then faced Irene. “I need to go. I don't want to use this too long.” Minchae gave a small smile. “It wears out my energy.”

 

“So you're not going to the midnight swim at Johnny's place?” Irene scoffed. Minchae shook her head. “This beauty queen needs her sleep.” Minchae soon laughed. 

 

“Your loss. Ten's going to be there.” Irene winked. 

 

“We're just friends. Whatever we did that night stays on that night only.” Minchae pointed her finger at her. “Have fun for me.”

 

Minchae’s body slowly turned into a shadow and disappeared as she walked towards the wall. Irene kept staring at the wall. Soon she came back to reality. She grabbed her bag of changing clothes and walked out of her room. Heading towards the front door quietly, she looked behind her hearing her family members quietly talking or sleeping. A smirk spread onto her lips as she quietly exited out. 

 

༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶

  
  


Johnny lived in a quiet forest located nearby the beach. With a secret door at Mount Olympus that leads to the forest and Johnny's place, sea and forest nymphs also lived where Johnny lived. Many satyrs and centaurs also use the same door just to comunicate and visit the sea nymphs. Sometimes, all of Artemis's descendants and Athena’s children would practice their archery. 

 

However, Johnny's house was given to his father, Poseidon. Since Johnny wanted to study abroad during his college years to experience new things in his life, Poseidon thought it was a brilliant idea to let Johnny live in the house that was located in Chaina, Greece, a city on the Greek island of Crete. It was an easy access for Johnny to travel from Chaina to Seoul and be present for his friends and family. 

 

The house was not enormous nor was it small. It was a perfect fit for Johnny. As Irene approached to the wooden front porch of his house, she knocked on the white door twice. Seconds later, the door opened as Jaehyun appeared in front of her at the door. He was wearing an olive green tank with black trunks and flip flops. His brunette hair was sort of wet after swimming. 

 

“I thought Minchae was coming.” Jaehyun folded his arms across his chest, leaning his shoulder against the door frame. 

 

“She needs her rest. You know her and her dad are big on sleep.” Irene replied back to him. She stepped inside as Jaehyun closed the door behind her. Irene could smell the barbeque food as she walked towards the kitchen. She placed her bag on the tan granite island countertop along with everyone else's bags. Heading out the back door with Jaehyun, she remembered the familiar trail that lead to the lake. 

 

“I thought you were swimming with everyone else.” Irene smirked. 

 

“I got hungry. The food that we got was super good.” Jaehyun smirked back patting his stomach. 

 

The trail had stones leading to the lake and she could hear Rosé laughing and music from Daniel Caesar softly playing in the background. From a distance, she saw Rosé sitting by the edge of the dock while Doyoung stood next to her. Irene could feel her heart race just by seeing Doyoung. 

 

“The traitor just arrived.” Ten said aloud. He was already having a good time swimming with Johnny in the lake. 

 

“The traitor has been forgiven actually.” Irene corrected him with a smirk. She noticed Doyoung smiling at her. He was pleased to hear that her and Minchae made up. 

 

“My next plan is to destroy that evil bitch Rena.” Irene took off her white tank and tossed it to the side. Johnny furrowed his eyebrows. “Wait, did something happened at the party that I don't know of?” Johnny looked at Rosé. 

 

“I forgot you left a few minutes after we left… Basically Ten and Minchae hooked up with each other last night drunk, Irene left Minchae by herself on purpose, Rena spread a rumor that Minchae was a slut and threw Irene under the bus that it was a setup for Minchae.” Rosé explained. 

 

Johnny frowned. “Yeah, you should totally destroy Rena, Irene. That's so mean.” He said. 

 

“Duh. I never let things slide if it's directed to destroy me or my friends.” Irene pointed to herself. She soon jumped into the lake as the water splashed Rosé on her legs. Irene could feel the cool freshwater kiss her skin as Irene sprang up for air. 

 

She brushed her hair back as she smiled it herself. “Missed me.” Rosé poked her tongue out at Irene. 

 

“Get her!” Irene roared, pointing at Rosé. 

 

Rosé screamed as Doyoung and Jaehyun grabbed Rosé by her arms and feet. Irene laughed maniacally with Ten. Soon they tossed her into the water. She sprang up from the water shivering like a cat accidentally falling into water. “I-I h-hate you, I-Irene.” Rosé mumbled as her body trembled. 

 

“I'm going to eat more. If you're coming with me say me!” Jaehyun announced before walking back to the house. 

 

“MEEEEEEEEE!!!” Ten yelled, raising both of his hands in the air. Irene flinched as she held her right ear. Ten quickly swam to shore and ran behind Jaehyun soaking wet. Ten could be sweet as ever, but he's such a hyper kid whenever food is involved. 

 

“Right behind you.” Rosé too said, as she swam to the dock. Pulling her body up and soon stood, she grabbed her mint green beach towel and wrapped it around her shoulders like a cape. Doyoung looked behind him as he watched Irene swim with Johnny. “I'll save you some food, okay?” 

 

“Fine with me.” Irene winked at him. Doyoung smiled at her before heading back to the house with Rosé. Irene dipped her head back as she gazed at the half moon. It shined brightly in the twilight purple sky along with the stars. 

 

“Johnny, where'd you go?” Irene asked as she raised her head. Johnny disappeared from her and it was starting to feel creepy. Irene hoped he didn't drown. She can't think sometimes when an emergency situation happens in front of her. Irene looked around her surroundings trying to find Johnny until he sprang up from the water scaring Irene. 

 

“Don't do that! I almost died.” Irene laughed, splashing at him. Johnny grinned widely at Irene. “Scaredy cat Irene is still there.” Johnny laughed. 

 

“You're still such a weirdo.” Irene muttered. 

 

Johnny looked at the dock. “Where did everyone go?”

 

“For food. It's just you and me.” Irene answered. Johnny smirked as he swam closer to her. The gleam in his eyes signaled Irene he wanted some action with her before going inside with the other. Irene rolled her eyes. Johnny placed his hands on Irene's waist. Soon, the crushy mushy feelings for Johnny were coming back and Irene was not having it. She vowed to herself her heart was for Kim Doyoung and Kim Doyoung only. 

 

“Johnny, we stopped remember?” Irene stopped him, placing her right hand on his chest. 

 

“Just this once. One kiss and I'll go away. I promise.” Johnny grabbed her hand. He soon leaned close to Irene's lips as Irene's cheeks blushed with heat. He started trailing kisses on her neck. “Yah, what if Doyoung suddenly comes back and see us? I told you I'm in love with him now!” Irene hissed, pushing him away. 

 

Johnny sighed. “He doesn't have to know, Irene. It's just us.” Johnny frankly replied. “Besides, it's just one… simple… kiss.”

 

Irene looked at the dock and then at the house. The door was slightly open and she couldn't see Doyoung. Irene sometimes missed the chemistry and the great sex she had with Johnny. Plus, she was a risk taker and never regrets it at all. 

 

“Fuck it.” Irene muttered. She placed her lips against Johnny's as she pressed her body on his. Kissing her back, Johnny placed his hands on her back, pulling her close. 

  
  


༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶

  
  


Kanhee entered the pub as she took her dark hood off. Nodding hello to some of the guests, she walked towards the bar area wearing a red velvet bodysuit dressed with a black leather skirt, black fishnet tights, and black combat boots. Her light turquoise blue hair was half up and half down while wearing a raspberry lip tint and eyeshadow with peachy cheeks. “Changbinie!” Kanhee grinned. 

 

Changbin looked up and waved at Kanhee. Kanhee took a seat at the bar stool. “I got your guy and he should be arriving soon.” Changbin said. 

 

“Really?” Kanhee arched an eyebrow at him. She looked around, searching for him until Changbin grabbed her hand. Kanhee returned her attention to Changbin once again. “Be easy with him. He's the same as you.” Changbin gave a warning look at her. 

 

Kanhee slowly pulled her hand away from Changbin as she saw Changbin wander his eyes to the front door. Turning around in her chair, she saw a tall man entered the pub wearing a dark green hood on his head. He waved off to the bodyguard as he grunted. His dark shades covered his eyes. As the lights from the pub shown on him, Kanhee noticed he had deep tan skin with a muscular build. The mystery man walked towards Changbin. Changbin smirked as he shook hands with him. 

 

Kanhee never left her eyes off the man as he took his seat next to her. So did he as well. Kanhee smirked to herself. This guy Changbin claimed that was great to him better help Kanhee succeed. Failure was not the option at all. 

 

“Kanhee, this is Kai. Kai, this is Kanhee.” Changbin introduced the two to each other. Kai removed his hood revealing his dark brown hair half braided down. He soon took off his shades as his dark brown eyes gazed at Kanhee. 

 

_ Handsome… Hope he's determined like I am… I'm not here to fall in love…  _

  
  


Kai held out his hand as Kanhee shook his hands. Kanhee peeked at his hair and noticed the brown snakes were soundly sleeping. His scaly hands were covered with black leather cut out gloves. Definitely a gorgon for sure.

 

“I can't believe you still work here.” Kai smirked. Changbin rolled his eyes. “Did you forget that my mother forced me to be here and if I leave then my life is over? Hyung, come on.” Changbin narrowed his eyes at him. 

 

“I don't live in Seoul anymore, remember?” Kai scoffed. He tapped the counter signaling Changbin to make him a drink. Changbin whipped out a small glass. He grabbed a bottle with brown liquor and filled his glass halfway. Kai passed him his money to Changbin. 

 

“Kanhee, Kai knows almost everyone in Mount Olympus. He can surely help you with your plan.” Changbin said. 

 

Kanhee humphed silently after watching Kai take a sip from his drink. A pretty boy like Kai is really gonna help her take Zeus down? Kanhee was starting to regret asking Changbin for help. 

 

“I want to discuss this privately.” Kanhee stated at Changbin. “Are there any private rooms?”

  
  


Kai pulled the dark red curtain open as he saw two black leather couches placed a few feet away from each other, a circular coffee table under a dark red fluffy rug. A mini bar was towards the far left. Kanhee was ready to make a drink if this meeting goes south. Luckily, Kanhee was armed just in case Kai wanted to tussle with her. 

 

Kai took a seat first and sat on the couch to the right. He slowly slumped on the couch as he looked over at Kanhee sitting on the couch to the left. “So,” He began, sitting up, “I want to hear your plan.”

 

“It's simple, flower boy. I want to have what Zeus has. The power to rule Mount Olympus.” Kanhee scoffed with a smirk. 

 

“You know that sounds very vague right?” Kai arched an eyebrow at her. Kanhee rolled her eyes. “That's like me saying the same thing you're saying. I want everything detailed. How are you gonna take over Mount Olympus with  _ my _ help?”

 

Kanhee hasn't thought that far and felt embarrassed she didn't. She was determined to get out and escape from Hades’s kingdom, the underworld. The feeling of revenge and anger helped her escape. She's addicted to doing things out of spite. 

 

Kai nodded as Kanhee remained quiet. “Come here.” Kai said. Kanhee sat next to Kai. He shook his head as he patted his lap with a sneer. 

 

“If we're going to be partners we have to get close.” Kai said. Kanhee straddled on his lap and held down his hands preventing him from touching her. This was all business. Nothing sexual for Kanhee. 

 

“Are you familiar with myths?” Kai asked. Kanhee nodded. 

 

Kai proceeded. “My mother would always tell me about Minotaur and Theseus. How Theseus would slay and save Athens from that monster. That man along with Poseidon began banishing monsters from terrorizing mortals and immortals as well. I wanted to be like him too, but I'm a gorgon. We're not well liked at all.” Kai spoke. 

 

“I'm not either. My own mother and sisters hate me to death. Because I was evil, they banished me just like Minotaur.” Kanhee said. 

 

“Minotaur was _killed_ not banished.” Kai corrected her. He broke free and grabbed Kanhee’s hands. “If your plan isn't well thought out then  _ you'll _ end up like Minotaur.”

 

Kanhee looked away from Kai in denial. She didn't want to believe it at first, but Kai was speaking some good sense to her which made her think more logically. Logic is the key to making a plan successful. 

 

“Don't act like that arrogant prick Ares, Kanhee.” Kai turned her head by her chin. “We have enough time. We can make your plan work.”

 

Kanhee nodded before lowering her eyes. She then rested her arms around his neck. Kanhee was slowly opening up to her partner just what Kai wanted. “You know,” She began playing with the top of Kai’s hair, “my mother told me stories as well. She loved Cronus and tell me about his adventures he would tell her since they're so close.”

 

“Is that so?” Kai grinned. 

 

“Yes. All the time.” Kanhee sighed. She got off Kai’s lap and headed towards the mini bar. She lifted the bottle cap of soju open with a bottle opener. The soju gave out a soft fizz before Kanhee removed the cap. “She told me every night and I was hooked like a good TV show.” Kanhee said before taking a good long sip. She could feel the alcohol rushing down her body. 

 

“It was always about him and the watchmen of the golden crystal heart of time. It was very precious to the gods. Many try to steal it because it would mess up all of humanity very slowly. They want it out of greed and power. Cronus would always save the day and bring the evil crooks to justice.” Kanhee faced Kai, leaning up against the mini bar. 

 

Suddenly the light bulb in Kanhee’s mind went off. It was all coming together like a missing puzzle piece to the biggest puzzle Kanhee was trying to complete. The golden crystal heart could be hers and not only would she have control over immortals, but mortals as well. Kanhee could feel her heart beat in excitement. Finally her plan made much more sense instead of wanting to kill Zeus and Hades. 

 

“Oh my gods. I know how to make this plan succeed.” Kanhee muttered. 

 

“What?” Kai furrowed his eyebrows after drinking the last of his drink. He got up from his seat and went to the mini bar to refill his glass. 

 

“The golden crystal heart! It shall be mine!” Kanhee exclaimed as she sneered. She sat her bottle down on the counter of the mini bar. “Once I steal it, humanity will be in danger and soon immortals will turn into mortals. It will be easy for me to kill Zeus since he'll be weak before turning into dust. I'll have power to both realms and many kingdoms.”

 

Kai evilly smiled. He patted Kanhee’s shoulder. “That's what I'm talking about. Don't worry about getting rid of Cronus. I got that covered. We just need to get you into Olympus without anyone knowing or recognize who you are instantly.” Kai replied. 

 

“Excellent.” Kanhee smirked. 

 

༶•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨♡୧┈┈┈┈┈•༶


End file.
